Twins
by Mizuki Shin
Summary: Mikan has a hidden twin that was found at 5. The other twin, Kizame, is raised by a Chinese family in other country,while Mikan,in Japan.They can connect telepathically, the special pair of twins.NxM,RxH,TxM,KxA,YxN,KxK? Rated T for? Don't know. COMPLETED
1. Back, a new identity

_**Disclaimer**_ : Sadly, I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does. And mind you, though the characters are from GA, their appearances are different, well, actually, only Mikan's appearances is different from how she is in GA. And some characters in the story are created by my self, okay? And the flashback in this chapter 1 is quite long.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **Oh and in this story, at first everyone's 8. I know it's very young... After five years, they are 13 okay?

* * *

_**Mikan's POV

* * *

**_

A smile creeped onto my face slowly as I stood in front of the gates of Alice Academy. It's been five years since I left without a word. Five years... I wonder if they remembered me or not? Especially Hotaru... Aww, how I missed Hotaru... And Natsume too... I wonder if he had forgotten me?

Hey! You aren't supposed to think or miss him, you idiot! He's a moron, a pervert! Unknowningly, I chuckled at my mind battle. I quickly wiped off the smile I realized I had on my face and put on a stoic face, which was what I learnt over these few years.

It was a bright sunny day, one of the days which I would be hopping around happily. But that was five years ago. The me now is different. I can confidently say that I'm not the same as the brunette five years ago.

I behave differently, I don't behave childishly anymore, Death-nii and Revenge-nee made me grow up or become matured, plus I look differently, I have dyed my hair a deep violet, wore deep violet coloured eye contacts, taller than average, slim and even had muscles because of the training.

But it's thanks to the training, that I'm a top level multi-Alice user now. Actually, I can't imagine being back to the academy after so long, but still, Uncle Kazu requested me to finish my studies, that's why I'm here.

* * *

_Flashback _

_I knocked on the door and went in. The headmaster had called for me early in the morning. I wonder why Uncle Kazu did. "Mikan, you're here.", Uncle Kazu acknowledged my presence without looking up from a book he was reading. I gave a nod in reply. He motioned for me to sit down. _

_"Mi-Mikan..." He began with some difficulties. _

_"Yes, Uncle Kazu?", waiting for him to speak._

_"Mikan... I-I need you to g-go out of the a-academy for training to control y-your alices and learn how to use them at top level as to h-help the academy in the future. I... I'm sorry, Mikan, but please, agree to this request of mine. The training will last for at least five years, if you are quick to learn, and more, if not. I'm really very sorry, Mikan... ", Uncle Kazu was begging me. _

_Then I realized how serious this matter is. But... I just couldn't leave Hotaru and Natsu- urgh, why did I mention that jerk anyways- I don't wish to leave, but... Since I was the only heir of Yukihara family, I guess I had to. I gave a slight nod. _

_"When do I have to leave?", my mind hoping, not soon, please, let me spend some time with my friends. _

_"You have to leave by tomorrow morning at 6. You have to pack by tonight. There will be a car waiting at the gates to send you to your destination. There will be someone by the name of Death Angel waiting for you. He will be your instructor for half of your training, The other half will be joined by another instructor by the name of Revenge Angel." _

_My eyes widened in horror. I have to leave by tomorrow! Which means I only have today left to be with- "Mikan, I know what you're thinking, it's time for class soon. Make full use of your time today with your friends okay?" Uncle Kazu interrupted my thoughts. I merely nodded and excused my self from the office. _

_Since I have only today to make full use of, I have to make it memorable to last for five years. I better be quick to learn, or else who knows how long I will take to complete the training. Death Angel and Revenge Angel? How great, revenge and death sounds nice together, but with angel? Well, I see first. Now the top priority is spend time with everyone, not forgetting my dear Narumi-sensei, a.k.a otousan. _

_I hurried to the class, hoping I was just in time. Phew, I was early. A bit. I saw Hotaru working on one of her inventions, I can't bear not to hug her, since today is the last- aww, don't think about sad things, especially with Koko the mind reader. _

_Better set up my Nullification Alice to prevent him from reading my mind and knowing it. After setting it up, I feel safer. I ran to hug Hotaru immediately. Just as I was reaching her, BAKA BAKA BAKA, there goes Hotaru again. As predicted, she hit me with her baka gun.

* * *

_

_Always like that, mentally sighing, Hotaru, I will miss you very much... Can't let them know, so I will have to act like normal..._

_"Oww! Hotaru! You're such a meanie!", rubbing my head where I was hit. I greeted Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire. Walking to my seat, I saw Natsume and Ruka. _

_"Ohayo, Ruka-pyon and Natsume!" sitting down after that. _

_"Ah, good morning, Sakura-san."Ruka nodded as he kept on petting his rabbit. _

_"Oi, Polka, don't be so loud early in the morning.", I stuck my tongue out at Natsume's reply. _

_If I didn't know him, I would have been pissed off, but this was his way of greeting me morning. I smiled at the thought of it. _

_"What's wrong with you, Polka? You crazy or something? Smiling suddenly like a maniac."Natsume stared at me a while after removing his manga from his face. _

_"Hmph!" I guess I'll let him off today... Sadly, to think that I would miss that jerk. The lessons passed quickly to my surprise. _

_I had hoped that time would move slowly today... I went back to my room straight to pack after classes without anyone noticing me. I wanted to pack first, then spend the whole day with everyone. _

_I walked to the Sakura tree that I shared with Natsume after packing and locked my doors. _

_Our Sakura tree... Mr Tree, would you miss me when I'm gone too? Will Natsume miss me? I thought sadly, placing one of my hands on the trunk. _

_It was evening, I wonder if they were worrying. I had took so much time packing that I can't spend the whole day with them. If I had known earlier, I would have- A soft thud on the ground interrupted my thoughts.

* * *

_

_It was Natsume. Oh! So he's been up in the tree.. _

_"What are you doing, Polka? Missing for a few hours, it isn't funny, you know?"he hissed, obviously pissed off but concern was in his ruby red or crimson eyes. _

_I muttered a "Sorry, I was busy." and turned around to go and look for Hotaru when I was embraced from behind. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. Natsume... _

_"You idiot, you made me so worried." he whispered softly and walked away, leaving me dazed. I was glad he was worried, It means he cares, and so, I went to find Hotaru happily. _

_I found her in the cafeteria, eating crab brains, I don't know why, but Hotaru always had a thing for crabs. Does eating them makes you smart? I erased the thought of it and went to hug Hotaru- BAKA BAKA BAKA - only to found my self on the floor rubbing my head because of the baka gun she fired at me._

_As usual, I replied like I did in the morning. _

_"It's to prevent from getting your idiocy." and she continued on her food. I pouted and went away to my room. _

_Guess this was just like any normal day, so they didn't show much feelings. But, sadly, they- I mean, no one knows I'm going away tomorrow morning, only Uncle Kazu. _

_Even Narumi-sensei doesn't know... I went to shower and wore a black tank top with mini shorts-okay, not mini. just, short shorts, 'kays? I placed a black hoodie long sleeved shirt on my desk to wear tomorrow morning and went to sleep after setting the alarm.

* * *

_

_I was having a nice dream, Howalons, Howalons! Melt in my mouth! Wow! Everything's made out of Howalons! Yum Yum Yum! I'm gonna finish ev- _

_Ring! Ring! Ring! - I opened my eyes. Aww, that was a dream. Too sad, and ridiculous. All made out of Howalons? In your dreams. Yeah, I know. _

_I adjusted the alarm clock and washed my self. I tied my hair up in a pony tail and wore the hoodie over. It was a cold morning, I muttered to my self, luggage in one hand and the other free, as I walked to the gates by 6. _

_I saw Uncle Kazu and a car there. I nodded to Uncle Kazu who opened the door for me and placed my luggage at the trunk. Smiling sadly and waving good bye, I took a last look at the academy. 'Bye bye, everyone, Sorry for leaving without a word. But I left notes for all of you, so don't worry about me.' and closed the door._

_Yes, I arrived at my destination and met Death Angel. He was quite kind to me, and we trained everything, making my Nullification Alice stronger day by day, training my stamina and strength, improving my uses of second Alices, the Stealing Alice, which includes the Insertion and Copy Alice of course. _

_I can use most Alices that I copied very well, and indeed, half of the training, the person named Revenge Angel showed up. Turns out that she was more strict than Death Angel and gave me missions too. And I also found out the fact that they are together and they work for the academy. _

_And most of all, their alices are very powerful, more than the academy can handle. No wonder they are my instructors. They gave me an alibi called Deavenge Angel. Why? Because it's made out of their names. Dea from Death and Venge from Revenge, together, no chioce but to fix it as Deavenge, and since they all have angel, thus Deavenge Angel. _

_I was truly happy with them because we're like a little family, Death being the father, Revenge the mother, and last but not least, me, Deavenge, the child. They were so good to me... Together we trained, they showed me how to use the overflowing power of the Alices to create an animal. _

_I was surprised but yet happy when they showed me their pets, turns out to be dogs, my favourite animal of all, Death's being black colour and Revenge's being grey colour. I tried creating one dog with their help. _

_It turned out to be a dog, deep violet, the colour that I loved much. And they taught me subjects and things up to university level and more, making me smart, heh heh. Yes, and unknowingly, before five years were up, I finished my training. But because I've grown attached to them, I wanted to stay a while more. When five years reached, I was sent back to the academy, which is now._

_End of FlashBack

* * *

_

Oh... How I missed my father and mother... And by that, I don't mean my biological parents. I meant Death and Revenge. I remembered when I left, they told me that their names were Kitamu Kanashito being Death's and Kirami Konoshita being Revenge's.

And because I was part of their family, my name with them was Kizame Kanoshitota. I know it's a weird name they gave to me, but I adopted that name no matter what.

And so here I am. Right in front of Alice Academy. I asked - no, I mean requested the guard to let me in. The guard refused to. But I said I was a transfer student and showed him an ID pass that Death-nii gave me. Then, he let me in. I nodded at him as of to thank him for letting me in.

The second time I walked in the academy, I wasn't that surprised at its size anymore. And I wasn't lost, because Revenge-nee made me memorized the map of the whole academy.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Mikan arrived at the admistrator office and took her information, which is as of what class she is in, and some trivial details. She smirked inwardly at the class she will be in. No doubt same class as everyone. She was wondering if Narumi-sensei will be teaching.

Mikan quickly went to the classroom, only to meet Narumi-sensei outside the classroom.

"Ah, I have never seen you around before. Are you perhaps the new student?" Narumi-sensei asked, wearing a pink frilly clown dress.

Since Mikan have changed, of course her thinking have also changed. Now what she thinks of him is 'Oh my god, a gay, or is this person even a he?'

Mikan nodded her head in reply. "Well, stay here and wait. Come in when I call you. What's your name?" He inquired.

'What's my name? Mikan Sakur- No! My name is Kizame Kanoshitota. But I don't feel like talking, I want a cold personality, so sorry Narumi-sensei' Mikan thought, as not replying Narumi-sensei, instead, stared at him.

Narumi sweatdropped. "Err... Never mind just come in when I call you." his voice shaking slightly.

Narumi walked into the classroom. Natsume had his foot on the desk and a manga on his face, while Ruka still had his rabbit on his lap. Hotaru was working on one of her inventions while others were chatting nosily.

No, correction, Narumi spinned into the classroom.

"Class! Pay attention!" He sang. Everyone wondered what's wrong. Koko the mind reader, read Narumi's mind.

"Today we have a new student!" He shouted.

Everyone was surprised. They hadn't had a new student for years after Mikan left.

"Come in please, and introduce yourself." Narumi motioned for Mikan to walk in.

As Mikan walked in, whistles were heard. Shouts of 'Woots! She's hot!', 'Hey what's your name!', 'She's beautiful!', could be heard.

Natsume took off his manga and looked at the front.

Mikan just kept quiet not wanting to speak. So she just stared at Narumi-sensei again. But inside her mind, was thoughts of Hotaru. She missed Hotaru a lot. But now, she must greet them as another person, not as Mikan.

Narumi sweatdropped again at Mikan's coldness. "Err... Who will be her partner... Okay, Natsume-kun will be your partner! Sit at the last row near the window okay? Then I'll be going, Ja ne!" He spoke quickly and whisked out of the class.

Mikan walked to the last row and sat down. 'Natsume, long time no see. Ruka-pyon, too.' She thought, laying her head down on her hands on the desk to sleep. Apparently, she has a lack of sleep yesterday. She was busy spending the last day with Death and Revenge.

Somebody walked over to her, shouting 'How dare you get near my Natsume-sama!' Guess who's it? You're right! It's nobody but Sumire the girl with the cat-dog alice.

Mikan ignored her and kept on sleeping. Sumire was pissed off and shouted at her ears, making her nearly deaf.

Mikan had no choice. To have a cold personality to the outside, so she glared at Sumire coldly for disturbing her sleep and threatened her silently.

Sumire trembled in fright and backed off slowly. To Koko's surprise, he couldn't read Mikan's mind so he wonders why, while Natsume thought 'This girl is interesting. But I wonder how Mikan is doing... Leaving without a word, that stupid polka dots.'

Hotaru took no notice of Mikan as she thinks that 'Tch, that girl is not Mikan. So where is Mikan? I'm so worried about her... It's been five years without any news of her.'

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_ (Sorry, I couldn't really write a normal POV after all... So in other words, really sorry, I'm gonna write in one person's POV one at a time only.)

Lessons soon began. And turns out that the last lesson.. Wah, it's Jin-Jin! Jin Jin's still teaching us... Should I go back to sleep or listen? Let's see if the lessons are what I have learnt from Death-nii and Revenge-nee, if it is, then I will go back to sleep. If not, I will pay attention.

What kind of equations is that? It's so easy! I learnt it long time ago... Oh ya! Thinking of subjects, it's Uncle Kazu who wants me to graduate, but Death-nii and Revenge-nee have already taught me the subjects and things up to university level and much more... Which means... I can sleep more! Hurray for Howalons! Oh, howalons... I want to eat...

I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Howalons.

"-use me! Excuse me! You! The new student! Why are you sleeping in the middle of my lessons! Come up and solve these two equations at once!" a voice shouted, waking me up from my Howalons dream. Whoever, did that, he or she is going to DIE!

I raised up my head and realized that it was Jin-Jin. Then I spoke without a thought.

"Tch, Old man Jin-Jin, I already know the lessons so why can't I sleep? IF I answer those two equations, would you let me sleep through?" I gave him a death glare unknowingly.

"Y-Y-You! C-Come here and solve this two new equations!" he ordered.

"What the hell? You changed the equations to university level when even you your self cannot answer it? My my, such a desperate teacher..." I snickered, while walking up to the board and writing the solution neatly and going back to my seat to rest again.

"Y-Y-You! T-T-These are university level questions! H-H-How did you know how to solve them!" Jin-Jin the old man, guess that would be my nickname for him now, asked, no, shouted again, loudly, his body shaking.

"Study. Old man Jin-Jin." I stared at him innocently.

'!' The bell rang and he quickly ran out of the classroom. Yay! Total victory against Jin-Jin!

Then most classmates gathered around me and praised me.

"Wow, no one dard to stand up to Jinno-sensei... Oops, we meant Jin-Jin!" Anna and Nonoko laughed in unison.

Since it was after school, I decided to walk out of the classroom to the Sakura tree. I wondered if it was still there. Narumi-sensei popped in before I went out.

"Eto.. Ano.. New student, Oh I meant Kizame-chan, here is your room keys and your star ranking!" He handed my stars and keys to me.

Kizame-_chan_? _chan? _I want to kill him. I glared at him coldly. Naru sweatdropped. Gladly.

"When did I allow you to call me Kizame-_chan?_" I hissed, before walking out.

Wow, I finally spoke... a sentence. I don't care and now I'm going to the Sakura tree. Natsume wasn't there. I guess he won't care about me, since he doesn't know that I'm Mikan...

* * *

Oh my gosh! I forgot that I had to go and see Uncle Kazu! After taking a look at the Sakura tree which was still there after all, I quickly ran to his office, only to find him and Natsume speaking.

Sorry, Uncle Kazu, I'm going to eavesdrop on your conversation. "-is she? Where's Mikan? I'm not going to stand aside and do nothing. Where is Mikan?" I heard Natsume asking, no, his tone should be hissing.

"Sorry, Natsume-kun, I cannot tell you anything." Uncle Kazu apologized. I decided to interrupt them and so I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice said. Guess Uncle Kazu's.

I opened the door and walked in after closing it. I bowed as of greeting Uncle Kazu.

"Who are you?" He asked, motioning for me to sit down first. Well, he hadn't seen me for five years after all. But I think Death-nii and Revenge-nee told him that my alibi is Deavenge Angel right?

"Deavenge." I replied, hoping he knew. I guess he knew after all, for his eyes widened in surprise.

He told Natsume to exit and walked over to me.

"Mi-" He started but was cut off by me.

"Kizame Kanoshitota, sir." I said sharply, in case any one was listening. Walls have ears, be careful is good.

"Kizame-chan, it's glad-" he started again, and I cut him off again.

"Kizame." I requested. Not chan again. I hate that word especially if I'm supposed to have a cold personality. Man, 'cause it doesn't match at all.

"Kizame, it's glad to have you back. How are you with them?" He inquired, looking worried that I've suffered.

"I'm fine, sir-Uncle Kazu. Death-nii and Revenge-nee treated me like their daughter. I even have a pet." I answered. Uncle Kazu gave a sigh of relief.

But then he gave me a questioning look. Guess it's about the pet thing.

I snapped my fingers and suddenly, Deareven, my pet dog created out of my alices overflowing power, appeared in the room.

"Let me introduce you to Deareven, my pup- I mean my dog. Though she's young, she's large for her age. She's my Alice pet." I explained.

Uncle Kazu nodded his head and I asked to exit the room to go and have lunch. He walked back to his desk and sat down. I was about to exit when he called me.

"Kizame."

"Yes, Uncle Kazu?"

"You know, Persona..."

"Persona?...Oh! Persona! Oh, he's the teacher of Dangerous Ability class right?"

Uncle Kazu nodded his head. "You are in that class, but you need not mind him. I know you can manage him, right?"

I nodded curtly and excused my self, going to the school cafeteria for lunch.

I saw Hotaru in the cafeteria, eating... crabs. Not again... She still have a thing for crabs after so long? Congrats, I really look up to you Hotaru.

Because I couldn't help it, I went towards to hug her, I meant I ran to hug her. And guess what happen after Mikan ran to hug Hotaru?

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_ : Yes, You all should know what happened/what _will_ happen, and I will continue to post next chapters when I have time . PLEASE REVIEW ! :D 'Cause it's my first fanfiction. *puppy dog eyes* Please! xDDD Hope you liked this chapter.


	2. Explanation and Hotaru

_**Disclaimer**_ : Sadly, I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does. And mind you, though the characters are from GA, their appearances are different, well, actually, only Mikan's appearances is different from how she is in GA. And some characters in the story are created by my self, okay? And Hotaru with Mikan part in this chapter is quite long.

* * *

**Chapter 2** Oh and they are now 13years old after five years. Okay, when Mikan is sent for training, I know it's too young, but I kinda want to make them young .

* * *

_**Mikan's POV **_(Sorry, I couldn't really write a normal POV after all... So in other words, really sorry, I'm gonna write in one person's POV one at a time only.)

(Congrats if you guessed what will happen after Mikan ran to hug Hotaru is right. :D)

* * *

BAKA BAKA BAKA, oh god. I was hit by Hotaru's baka gun. After so long, her baka gun is more painful. But I decided one thing that I won't tell her, that is, I was kind of enjoying it, since it's been a really long time. Five years huh...

"Owwie, Hotaru! That hurts! Hotaru's such a big meanie!" I cried while rubbing my head.

"Shit!" was all that came out of my mouth after I realized what I had said.

Why? Because, I just cried to Hotaru in my Mikan voice just like I used to, in the past!

Actually, I kinda forgot to mention something about my voice, heh heh... It goes like this, Death-nii and Revenge-nee had me to train my vocals during training too. Thus, my voice is different from the past. But I did not lose my previous voice, a.k.a Mikan voice, but yes I have and can use different voices.

But focusing on the problem right now, the fact that I used it, people will recognize me! Which is, through my voice, I concluded no one, because Hotaru and I were alone at a corner, well, hopefully. But as for Hotaru... I definitely can't guarantee she won't recognize me thorugh this action, since she's a genius and all.

I can only wait and pray in silence that she won't find- "Mikan?" Hotaru threw me a questioning look. Out... Ahhhh! Genius Hotaru. I told her to be quiet and I will tell her later. Though I know perfectly that my identity now is Kizame Kanoshitota, I really can't hide any secrets from my bestfriend after all.

I waited for her to finish her food and led her to my dorm. On the way to my dorm, 'gomenasai Uncle Kazu, I really can't help it, but I promise that Hotaru will be the only one I tell about the secret. I will make sure that she won't tell others. Sorry, Uncle Kazu.' I sent to Uncle Kazu telepathically to let him know. I hoped he got it.

7:30pm huh... Once we were inside my dorm, I pulled Hotaru to the couch and hugged her tightly. Tears rolled down my face and I began to sniff.

"H-Hotaru! G-G-Gomenasai! Demo... I missed you very much! Sorry I didn't tell you anything!" I cried, also apologizing. Then I began to explain things to Hotaru.

"Hotaru, I'm really sorry that I left without a word five years ago. But it was needed as of to assist the academy in the future. And Uncle Kazu told me not to tell anyone that I was leaving, including Narumi-sensei. I was to spend the last together with you and everyone and make it memorable. But it was one of the normal days as usual. But before I left, I did left notes for everyone telling them not to worry. Did you not see it?" I stopped to look at Hotaru a while.

"Where did you put those notes?" Hotaru asked.

"Eh? I... I think I placed them in my room as of the old one under the bed." I replied.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Oww! Hotaru! If you keep on BAKA-ing me, I will become more stupid!" I complained.

"Shut up! How did you expect us to look under the bed for notes! Notes should be at least on the desk or in the cupboard you baka! Now continue to explain!" Hotaru ordered, with her baka gun aimed at me, getting ready to shoot again. I quickly continued to explain.

"Okay, okay. And during the five years, I was living with Death-nii and Revenge-nee. They were my instructors and my family. I said family because I was like the child that they had, Death-nii being the father and Revenge-nee the mother. I even have a pet, but I will show her to you lat-" I was cut off by Hotaru's baka gun.

* * *

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"I want to see the pet. Right. Now." She asked, no, ordered.

I sighed and snapped my fingers. Deareven appeared in the room and jumped onto my lap.

"Here! Let me introduce you to my pet, Deareven! Deareven, meet Hotaru my bestfriend!" I said happily.

Hotaru sighed in defeat. "You still love deep violet that much huh. Until even your pet has deep violet fur."

"Well, it can't be helped. She was born this way, but I will love her, no matter what colour she is, always!" I replied, ruffling Deareven's fur.

"Okay, continuing the explanation, we trained together, Death-nii at the first half and the other half togetehr with Revenge-nee. Then my range of alices increased and my uses of them became controlled and skilled. My stamina and strength have also improved. I'm a top level multi-alice user and a skilled fighter." (A/N : Okay, I know it's a bit too much for a 13year old to be like this, but heh heh, it's a story afterall.)

"Why did you come back not as Mikan but as... what's the name again?" Hotaru inquired.

"As Kizame Kanoshitota. I know it's a weird name to others, but please don't mind it, because I love it a lot, it's given to me by Death-nii and Revenge-nee. As of why I hid my identity as Mikan Sakura and appeared as Kizame Kanoshitota is to hide the fact that I'm a Yukihara, the heiress to the academy and the Yukihara businesses. It is also to prevent the AAO to know about me being the heiress and the new trump card of the academy."

"You are.. a Yukihara?" Hotaru's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, I am. I found out that I was when Uncle Kazu told me." I said, answering her surprise.

"Now, I came back after my training is done, thought I spent a few months with them first, since I finished my training fasat. And then today I came back and here I am. Really sorry, Hotaru. Did you miss me badly?" I asked, after finishing the explanation.

Hotaru reached for something in her pocket... Uh-oh... W-What is it that she t-took out...

BAKA BAKA BAKA, BAKA BAKA BAKA, BAKA BAKA BAKA.

"Newest version of the Baka gun. Nine continuous shots for being the super idiot." Hotaru introduced to no one in particular.

"Hotaru..." Hotaru covered her ears just when Mikan shouted "IT HURTS ALOT!"

"Is this how you welcome back your best friend?" I asked her sarcastically. Hotaru shook her head and hugged me tightly.

"Mikan... I missed you alot. You know, Natsume has become more unsocial after you left... Everyone was being different, depressed. So shouldn't you at least tell them?" Hotaru asked.

"No... I cannot tell them. Hotaru, I told you this secret because I trust you the most. Do you understand? I can only allow you to tell one person that you trust a lot. But definitely not Natsume. And make sure that that person keeps it a secret and not blurt it out like a fool, okay, Hotaru? Because I know you cannot keep a secret too long without at least one person to share your burden. You would explode huh." I smiled.

"Mikan... You know me the best... But how long are you going to be like this?" She asked.

"I don't know, but definitely a long time. Sorry Hotaru, but we still can be like the past, only that you call me Kizame not Mikan. Okay?" I requested. Hotaru nodded her head and I looked at the time. Wow, it's 10pm now. I spent so much time explaining.

I motioned for Hotaru to follow me to my bedroom to sleep while Deareven slept in her cot that I brought from home. And by home I meant the place where Death-nii, Revenge-nee and I lived in. Soon, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Hotaru.

* * *

BAKA BAKA BAKA, "Wake up you baka! I don't want to be late!" Hotaru shouted. I opened my eyes lazily and looked at the time... It's 7:45am in the morning... And the classes start at 8am only... There's still a lot of time... "Ahhh! 15minutes left! Gomenasai Hotaru! Wait wait wait!" I shrieked and quickly washed my self. Hotaru prepared breakfast and I chugged it down hurriedly. We rushed to the class when half way Hotaru tugged on my hair.

I gave her a questioning look, only to notice that I hadn't tied my hair up... Hotaru helped me to take my bag while we ran, and I while tieing my hair into a ponytail. Just in time for homeroom, and I remembered to change my voice to Kizame's. Phew, it was Naru's lessons! Not Jin-Jin the old man.

I walked to my seat and sat down to realize my bag... when Hotaru threw it at me. The contents almost spilled out. I glared at Hotaru, while she just smiled. 'Wow, rare smiles' hushes between the class could be heard, while they looked at Hotaru and me.

I gave them a glare that silenced them and Naru continued the homeroom. "Okay, settle down settle down! Class, we're going on a trip to France next week! It's a learning vacation at the Alice Academy of France! I will give the details later on! And so I hand over the class to Mr. Fukutan! Ja ne!" And he waltzed out of the class. Still such a gaaay freakk. Narumi-sensei never changes. I wonder why he doesn't go for sex change operation since he's like that...

And I heard someone stifled a laugh. Turning to the direction, I realized it was Koko the mind reader. _Koko... You read my mind one more time, and you die. You don't know what I can do, do you? _And I thought up different images of horror to kill him while I enjoyed seeing him tremble in fear. _Heh, now that you know... STOP reading my mind!_ He turned to the other side to avoid my glare.

Ah, it's Jin-Jin the old man teaching us now. Guess I'll skip then. As I stood up and walked to the exit, I realized that Natsume and Ruka wasn't in their seats. It meant that they skipped too. Walking out of the classroom, "New student! Where do you think you're going in the middle of my class! Last time you slept, now you skip?" a voice shouted. Guess it was Jin-Jin. I turned around to see Jin-Jin turning livid with rage. Heh, I want to retort back.

"Jin-Jin, my name is not new student. My name, is Kizame Kanoshitota. Understand? And your lessons, I already know the things. So bye bye, Old man Jin-Jin~" I snickered and walked out. I decided to visit Mr. Tree.

* * *

_**Normal POV **_(Normal POV. Not good at writing it. But I'll try to... but I don't know how it will turn out to others. .)

Placing her palm on the trunk of the Sakura tree that she once shared with Natsume makes Mikan think of the memories in the past. _Their Sakura tree_... 'Too bad he won't recognize me in this form. And I won't let him anyway.' Mikan thought, as she sat down and leaned against the tree. What she doesn't know, is that up in the Sakura tree she rested against, a pair of crimson eyes was watching her every move, Natsume watching her, with Ruka following him.

Mikan had her eyes closed and relaxed when she noticed presences of another person. She found Hotaru walking here and ignored the other two presences which was on the tree branches. Guess what she thought the otehr two were? A pair of lovey dovey birds resting in the tree.

BAKA BAKA BAKA. There goes Hotaru Imai's famous Baka Gun. "Hotaru! Not again!" Mikan complained, rubbing her head, but in her Kizame voice, in case there were people around.

"Who told you to skip classes? And you even stood up against Jin-Jin the old man twice." Hotaru scolded.

Mikan pouted. "Hello-oh, I have already learnt subjects up to university level and more! Studying again is too bored, okay? Heh, Hotaru, when did you start to call Jinno-sensei, Jin-Jin the old man~" Mikan said, smirking.

"University level and more? Your what their names sorry, family, taught you is it? And, I picked it up from you. Now I guess everyone will call him Jin-Jin the old man" Hotaru chuckled.

"Wow, Hotaru chuckling is so rar-" BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Oww! Okay okay! And yes, my family taught me. They are very smart and of course I also have to be smart!" she sang ,closign her eyes once again to rest, while Hotaru sat down beside her and there they go, sleeping peacefully. A perfect picture of two bestfriends.

But what they don't know is the two person up in the tree... They heard everything, the conversations. Ruka was wondering why Hotaru was like this towards the new student when she was isolating her self from most people after Mikan left. As for Natsume, he was wondering who this girl really is. That day when Mkian went to the office and the principal told him to leave, he was outside the door, eavesdropping.

He was very puzzled by the conversation the principal and Mikan had. But again, when he heard this conversation Hotaru had with her, he began to suspect who this Kizame Kanoshitota is. Now, Hotaru had decided to tell one person about the secret as Mikan has allowed, but to some one Hotaru trusts most. Who knows, the one person that Hotaru chose, is her boyfriend, Ruka. Also Natsume's bestfriend.

'!' The bell rang. Mikan and Hotaru woke up and returned to the classroom for other lessons as Hotaru don't want to skip and Mikan wants to be with Hotaru, leaving Natsume and Ruka at the Sakura tree pondering seriously.

Soon, lessons were over. Hotaru and Mikan had lunch at the school cafeteria. But Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Koko found no place to sit in the cafeteria. So Hotaru motioned for them to sit down at the special star area as Mikan allows. Well, simply, they introduced each other and became friends, while Mikan is wondering if they would keep her identity a secret or not if she tells them.

The lunch was finished and there was no lessons afterwards. Hotaru wanted to spend time with Mikan instead of on her inventions, since she missed her very much. They went to Mikan's dorm to play with Deareven, Mikan's Alice pet, while Mr. Natsume Hyuuga was wondering why they were so close and Hotaru treats Kizame like how she treated Mikan, but better. 'Even went in her room to play, what could be the relationship between them? Friends? Cousins? That mgiht be a possibility' Natsume thought, as he went to rest in his dorm, which was beside Mikan's. And he heard barking noises too. There he sat on the bed wondering. Hotaru and Mikan playing with Deareven in Mikan's dorm.

* * *

_**Author's notes**_ : I will continue to post next chapters, if I have finished writing. And PLEASE REVIEW! :D 'Cause it's my first fanfiction, only that this is the second chapter. *puppy dog eyes* Please! xDDD Hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Suspicious

_**Disclaimer**_ : Sadly, I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does. And mind you, though the characters are from GA, their appearances are different, well, actually, only Mikan's appearances is different from how she is in GA. And some characters in the story are created by my self, okay? In this chapter, there is a part of Natsume having a mind battle . Guess this one is shorter compared to the 1st/2nd chapter.

* * *

To Mika-Chan13, who asked what does Mikan's pet look like, her pet dog is like the average husky wolf-like dog, with deep blue eyes. And as for the part that Deareven's fur is deep violet, the colour is close to black. And.. That's basically how her pet looks like. I said like the average is only the looks. As for the size, it increases according to Mikan's Alices power in Deareven.

To Amethystgirl1943, perfect title 'Changed' ? Maybe I will consider that when I think about how the story goes on .

**Chapter 3 **Oh and they are now 13years old after five years. Okay, when Mikan is sent for training, I know it's too young, but I kinda want to make them young.

* * *

_**Natsume's POV **_(Before he went to sleep)

Really, who is that girl called Kizme Kanoshitota? Such a weird name. But most importantly, why does Imai treat her like how she treat Polka dots? Only much more closer and better. Imai has been more cold and depressed ever since she left. I bet she definitely know something about that girl. I will make sure to ask Imai tomorrow.

* * *

_**Normal POV **_(The next day)

A ceratin brunette was still sleeping when a raven haired girl woke her up using one of her inventions-a.k.a the baka gun. "Newest version of all, version 9.1, with additional force, able to knock out a normal person at one hit." She introduced to no one in particular. Yes, they are bestfriends from childhood, Hotaru and Mikan.

Oh, and a certain mistake. It's a used-to-be brunette, now a deep violet haired girl, Mikan. She dyed her hair deep violet and wore deep violet contact lenses when she started her training and is still the same now.

Mikan, being a special star, is currently having the room beside Natsume Hyuuga as her dorm. Her loud screams caused by Hotaru's Baka Gun and the fact that she was late disturbed a certain crimson eyed guy called Natsume next door still sleeping.

Because he planned on skipping a few periods, since there is a new student and according to Narumi-sensei's 'rules', it would be free time today. But he was woken up by screams which only God knows belong to who next door.

He washed himself and got ready. He opened the door, walking out only to find Kizame and Hotaru coming out of the room next door.

'What! That girl is living beside me? And those screams... Those screams were horrible! Yet... It sounds

so much like Mikan.' Natsume thought.

"Ohayo, Natsu-"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Hotaru gave Mikan a glare. Mikan realized what she was just about to say and so she shut up, following Hotaru to the class while leaving an atonished Natsume behind.

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

'What the hell? Did I imagine it just now? I just saw Mikan greeting me like five years ago but it's the new student's face? Okay, now I'm getting really suspicious.' I thought.

C-Could she possibly be Mikan? My rational side said.

N-No way in hell! I argued back. She looks AND behave differently!

How can you be sure it's not her? It's been FIVE YEARS since you ever saw her, you know?

But it's just impossible! I rebutted back, while walking to the class.

Why not? Think about it. She could have dyed her hair, right?

Well, that's possible. But her eyes?

Well, sho could have gotten coloured eye contact lenses.

Well, it's also possible. But her personality and emotions are really different!

Well, it's been FIVE YEARS and you don't know waht she've done during the FIVE YEARS. She could have been learning or training herself.

That's impossible! Mikan Sakura + Training/Learning = Total Disaster! She's an idiot, no way in hell she's not.

HELLO! You DO know that it's FIVE YEARS right!

Okay! Shut the fuck up!

* * *

_**Normal POV **_(Sigh, there goes the ridiculous mind battle, obviously, his rational side won! Hahaha! xD)

The mind battle that _someone_ had was actually seen by Koko the mind reader as Natsume was walking to his seat. Natsume realized it, how? Because Koko was trying to stifle a laugh but to no avail so he kept laughing, while looking in Natsume's direction.

'Koko... One more time... And I swear that you won't be able to witness the sunset anymore.' Natsume thought when Koko was still reading his mind.

Koko stopped laughing and turned away, trembling with fear at the images in Natsume's mind as of different methods to kill him and each one ends up in death, only the difference in slow or quick, pain or painless...

Natsume settled in his seat and noticed Kizame dozing off beside him. 'Weird girl and defitiely no Mikan' he thought.

Lessons soon began. Half way through Jin-Jin the old man's lessons, there was a knock on the door and a man wearing a black t-shirt and jeans walked in and spoke to Jin-Jin.

"New student! You are asked." he called to Kizame.

Kizame woke up and saw her Death-nii. He gestured for her to follow. Kizame nodded and followed him out.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

"Is there anything wrong, Death-onii sama?" I asked, since there's no reason why he is here.

"Mission for my dear little imouto-chan." he informed, handing me an envelope.

"Tomorrow night. Persona will be there to lead you."

"Okay, I got it, Onii-sama."

"Onii-chan will do." Death-nii ruffled my hair and told me to go back to class before leaving.

Natsume kept glaring/staring at me. It's damn creeping me out, sending shivers down my spine. Why is he glaring/staring at me?

Lessons were soon over nad I went to tell Hotaru that I have a mission tomorrow night so I will be resting tonight and don't worry, before leaving to my room to read the information.

* * *

_**Hotaru's POV **_

A mission? Wow, that baka sure has matured. Don't worry? How can I not worry when even Hyuuga comes back hurt from missions when he's careful and not to mention that you are so clumsy...

Seeing the baka walking away, I decided to go and have lunch at the school cafeteria. Hmm... I wonder if they have crabs today? It's my favourite, especially crab brains. I was heading out when some one pulled me back. It was Hyuuga.

* * *

_**Natsume's POV **_

I pulled Imai back. "Imai, we have to talk." and dragged her to the Sakura tree. Mikan shared this tree with me. _Our _Sakura tree...

"What is it, Hyuuga? Spit it out beefore you get it." Imai threatened to pull the trigger of her Baka Gun which only God knows where she pulled it out from. I tried to burn it but to no avail.

"Alice-proof, Hyuuga." she snickered.

"Okay, I want to ask you. Who is that girl? You treat her closer and better than how you treated Mikan. Is she Mikan?" I demanded.

Imai flinched at the mention of that girl being Mikan. So could that girl be...?

"Stop dreaming, Hyuuga. She left, FIVE YEARS ago." was all she said before walking away. Suspicious. Very.

* * *

_**Author's notes**_ : Now what? Oh ho, Natsume is getting suspicious about Kizame's identity! What will happen next? PLEASE REVIEW! *Puppy dog eyes* Please! 'Cause it's only the 3rd chapter of my first fanfiction story. I might not do well but bear with me . Please review! Hope you liked the chapter though it's short! xD


	4. The twins, and the confrontation

_**Disclaimer**_ : Sadly, I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does. And mind you, though the characters are from GA, their appearances are different, well, actually, only Mikan's appearances is different from how she is in GA. And some characters in the story are created by my self, okay?

* * *

To Aquamarine Lacus, You are right. This story is close to Bonded. But the difference is that Mikan went for training because of her alice, she might unintentionally use it(The Stealing Alice) on others, while this one is to further train her, in order to help the academy and protect herself and others... Actually to admit it, I got my ideas from mostly Bonded and some others. Though I hope that the author of Bonded, archdemonlord, won't mind...D:

* * *

Okay, as the summary says, 'Okay,as I'm writing chap 4, I have other ideas adding up,making me want to change the original plot of it..So I won't have a summary for this story,if you want to read,read not,then don' kidding!Please read and review! Mikan has a secret!'. It's true. I now am adding one special hidden twin, a.k.a the real Kizame Kanoshitota, also raised as a chinese until 5 when she found Mikan her twin. Therefore initials K.K, have a chinese name a.k.a Xin Yi. dotz I also don't where I got the idea from. Just popped up suddenly.

And they are connected telepathically. Meaning if they want to know, they can find out what happened to each other using the mind, concentrating hard. And also can block out things that they don't want to let each other see. Well, Kizame is the maturer one among the two and Mikan is still dense as ever. So Kizame found out what all exactly happen in Mikan's life while Kizame only lets Mikan sees some. Well, let's see how the story is going on.. I'm getting out of way... I meant out of character... Maybe further chapters and the story will totally be my imagination and the characters do not behave like how they are suppose to. LOL actually it's totally true. xDDD

Okay, and the chapters 1, 2, and 3 the Kizame Kanoshitota is actually Mikan Sakura acting as her Twin. But in this chapter, the real Kizame Kanoshitota appears while Mikan Sakura went shopping at Central town lol

* * *

**Chapter 4** Remeber, they are 13years old in this story! I don't know when I will start to involve other characters more, like Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki. Oh, and should I add Tsubasa as twins's real older brother in the story, or like Youichi as the twins' younger brother? Oh and I think this chapter is badly done *cries* Gomenasai desu..

* * *

_**Normal POV **_

Mikan was in her room, reading the information given to her by Death-nii. The mission she received was to kill one of the AAO's superior and get a thumbdrive to store important details about the AAO that might be useful to the academy from the computers. She read the requirements and roles stated below. Great, she fit all the requirements, well, as for the age limits, her skills can make up for it. Mission roles to steal the information, destroy the computers, and kill the superior in charge. 'Hmm... A piece of cake.' Mikan thought.

Compared to all those missions she had had in the past few years, she considered this mission easy. Since she got nothing to prepare for the mission, she went to shower. She chose a loose white cartoon t-shirt and red with a little white at the end coloured knee-length shorts to wear after she comes out from shower.

What she does not know when she went into the shower is that our dear Mr. Natsume Hyuuga knocked on the door. Seeing/Getting no response from inside, he opened the door, because it was unlocked, and went in. Only to find water sounds and realized that some one was in the shower. And that some one would be Kizame the new student.

Our dear Natsume decided to wait, so he sat down on the bed, well, he is in the the bedroom. Because the structure is same as his, so he knows what is where, but his opinions to Kizamem's room was 'This room was personalized. Not that I saw any one bringing furnitures in... So... it means that this room was prepared long ago?' Natsume thought.

* * *

The room, or the walls, actually, was painted light violet and the curtains at the windows light blue. The furnitures were white, the bedframe was black, with a special design that curves like the ocean waves. The bedsheets were... teddy bears... No, rather, koala bears... Blue and yellow coloured squares with the koala in between. A pattern.

'Oh my god! Koala bears? No way in hell that such a cold person would have... a liking for cute things? Okay, this is purely ridiculously if she isn't like Mikan, who also likes cute things.' Natsume thought.

He walked around and saw twin mirrors at a corner of the room beside the door... of the bathroom? He walked towards it to view for he was curious. When he saw it carefully, he realized that it was twin tables.

One is black with the initials K.K, X.Y carved on the bottom left of the twin table on the right while one is white with the initials M.S carved on the bottom left of the twin table on the left. Yes, Our dear Natsume concluded that M.S stands for Mikan Sakura and K.K stands for Kizame Kanoshitota, but he doesn't get what's the X.Y stands for. Well, duh, he doesn't know chinese, of course! It's just that Kizame loves her chinese name so she also put the initials X.Y there.

There is nothing, on the left twin table. But on the right twin table, with the initials K.K, is actually full of things. He saw small little plastic stands, probably made of metal, white, black and deep violet, with curves. On them hangs different sorts of acessories.

There is bracelets, sliver, gold, black, deep violet. Necklaces, mostly shaped like hearts, stars, lockets, sliver, gold, white, black, deep violet. Earring, sliver, gold, sapphire blue, light and deep violet, baby pink, white, black, ruby red like the colour of his eyes, jade green and also dangly earrings.

Beside those accessories were small boxes. Natsume opened one of the black velvet boxes, only to fund that it contains a ring shaped as a butterfly made up of little saphhire blue stones.

'A ring? Why is there is a ring? Is she some how engaged?' Natsume was wondering. Then he opened a simlar box beside it only to find that it contains a similar ring, only that the colour is baby pink, not sapphire blue.

'These rings... They match... Could these be couple rings? But isn't is supposed to be like the girl have the sapphire blue ring that represents the guy and the guy have the baby pink ring that represents the girl? But why does she have both? Well, curiosity killed the cat so don't think too much.' Natsume said to himself.

He was wondering why, there are twin tables, and they contrasted like opposites, different person. Yes, M.S could stand Mikan Sakura, but then why would it have M.S if the person now is Kizame Kanoshitota, the K.K initials? How about the X.Y initials beside K.K? He can't think of anything that can stand for- A creak was heard and it interrupted his thoughts.

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

I saw some one walking out of the bathroom with a towel around the neck. I stared at the person. Long hair still dripping wet, a girl then, I supposed.

But... Black hair, and looks normal. With a few small red patches on the left hand above the wrist. Scars on the legs. Quite

tall... and.. a bit fat. Definitely not Mikan or the new student Kizame, Mikan is a brunette and that girl is deep violet haired, this one is... black haired.

* * *

_**Kizame's POV **__a.k.a Mikan's non-identical hidden special twin, a.k.a initials K.K, X.Y_

I was drying my hair with a towel when I noticed someone standing by our favourite twin tables. By our, I meant me, and my non-identical twin, Mikan, who has run off to only god-knows-where.

The someone was a guy with raven hair and crimson eyes. Hey, I recognize this person! He's the one Mikan loves lots called Natsume Hyuuga! Wow, he is... not appealing to me.

I have no interest in guys anyway. Woah woah woah, don't mistake me for a lesbian okay? Because 1) I don't have interest in guys doesn't mean I'm interested in girls. 2) I'm not lesbian or love girls in the romantic way. Yes, I love my girlfriends as in friends or I treat them as my siblings only.

Okay, and back to here, this Natsume Hyuuga guy, insulted and teased my precious twin so much. Because we are connected telepathically, well, at least I know what happens with her life in my mind although I'm faraway from her, as for her, I only let her see some.

Basically, Mikan grew up as a Japanese while I, a Chinese... Sadly.. But I learnt Japanese when she does and vice versa when I learn Chinese and English she also does. Why and how? Because we're connected. The special pair of twins, one of a kind in the universe.

Sadly, we grew up with different parents/guardians. But still! We're common in some ways. Okay, focusing back.

I know that this guy bullied her everyday, well, argued with her everyday and made sister, no twin is better, we were.. born the same time exactly, sad and angry.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" was what I said without thinking. The Natsume Hyuuga "Nothing." What the ... what nothing? Think I 3years old? Sorry, it's what I'm used to say, as taught a Chinese when growing up.

"Get out, thank you." I spat. The Natsume Hyuu- Wait! I can't keep calling him that. Okay, I think I'll call him... Oh yea! His codename Kuro Neko! I'll just call him neko-_chan_! Heh, I wonder what Twin will say...

"We have to talk. I know you are Mikan. Stop pretending." He smirked and grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me to the living room, sat me down on the couch and demanded me to explain what happened five years ago.

Well, because I'm not Twin, though I knew perfectly what happened, I can't say anything as on behalf of my dear Mikan, because our thinking are different.

"Well, well, well... What! Are you crazy or something? Can't you see that I look totally different?" I shouted. Well, personally, I DO think that he's crazy. I look totally different from Twin.

Okay here's one secret, both Twin and I dyed our hair deep violet, wore deep violet contacts, but everytime we come out from showers, the hair dye always disappears, and we always took out the contacts, leaving us like original.

"Well... You know what is hair dye right? And coloured contact lenses." He smirked wider. Damn him! No wonder Twin always got angry. And seriously, he's like my brother that I had before I found Twin. Very annoying kind of guy.

"Well, Duh, Of course I know. I'm not stupid. What I'm trying to say here, Mr Natsume Hyuuga, is that I'm not Mikan, and I'm NOT having any hair dye on my hair or wearing coloured contact lenses right now. If you don't believe, you can take the anti hair dye from shops and put it on my hair. No hair dye is permanent and you'll see that my hair is naturally black!"

"Plus I don't wear contact lenses after shower. I wear my GLASSES, understood? And my dear Mikan does NOT have glasses." I explained, rather reasoned.

"Well, then... Show me your glasses!" He demanded.

* * *

He said it. I opened the first drawer of the twin table that is mine and took out a pair of white spects and wore it. Yes, Mikan's twin table's empty because most of it is in the drawers. Dear Twin is a neat girl, unlike me.

"Well... Not enough evidence." He said.

"What the fuck? Not enough evidence? OBVIOUSLY I DON'T BEHAVE LIKE my dear Mikan. ARE YOU BLIND OR something? Huh!" I cursed under my breath. I better find Twin, or else this guy definitely going to drive me crazy, either he dies or I do.

I suddenly remembered something. I look at the clock on one of the walls and realized that it was 11pm. Twin is coming back from shopping at 10.45pm... "SHIT!" I shouted and rushed to the bedroom, in case you forgot, we were in the living room.

Sure enough, some one is sitting on the bed, tapping one foot on the floor, waiting impatiently... "Sorry! Forgive me Dear! Well, some one was looking for you and he insisted that I'm you. Please deal with him! I have no voice to shout. I have to keep it." I cried out to Twin as I went to hug her.

Yes, I know I cried Dear, that's my nickname for Twin. She's my beloved... But I'm not a lesbian okay? I just, yeah, love her lots.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

What someone that caused my beloved Dear to beg to me like that, okay, we both call each other Dear but we're definitely not lesbians, and more important, to make her shout. But the shouts.. I couldn't hear it from the living room. You know why I was wondering she had had even shouted? Because once my twin shouts, you can actually hear it echo through the WHOLE BUILDING.

She has a great voice for singing, like me, but she's doing fandubs of songs on Youtube. She tends to have a boyish voice when talking, but when singing, you can really freak out, if you see her doing Voice - Hatsune Miku fandub. Why? Because her voice goes to act cute pitch. It doesn't match with her looks. AT ALL.

Well, basically I was dazed by her outburst and let her drag me out to the living room.

"Hey! Look! Told 'ya I'm not! This's the one!" Twin shouted. She pushed me in front of her and I was shocked.

Natsume was there! I was frigging shocked. "N-Na-Natsume?" I asked, trembling.. Because of shock.

* * *

_**Natsume's POV**_

What the hell? N-No way in hell! Kizame's not Mikan and Mikan is in front of me right now with that girl behind her and Mikan still looks the same... except she's much more beautiful than before...

I was fucking shocked. "M-Mikan?" I managed to say.

"Eto... Ano... Leave you two lovers to talk! Err... Ja ne! Dear, I'll come back later." that girl stuttered and quickly went out of the dorm.

Good, don't interrupt us... WAIT! Dear! Fuck! What the hell? Dear? Two girls.. Dear! Fucking hell, impossible.. Well yea shut it mind you, focus on Mikan.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

Twin finished speaking. "Dear! Nooo! Don't you dare... Don't you-!" I have not yet finished my sentence and there Twin goes, out of the room.

Just great! When I need her, she runs off? And she ignored my pleas telepathically? Oh yes. She's so gonna get it when she comes back!

How can I face ... This .. human.. fire caster ... dangerous ability class.. Natsume Hyuuga... the one... the one that.. the one that I like!

* * *

_**Author's notes **_: Okay! It's my first fanfiction only the 4th chapter, and somehow I got a feeling that my story will turn out to be ridiculous. Still, PLEASE REVIEW! *Puppy dog eyes* Arigatou for reading this fanfiction so far! *cries* I'm really lousy at writing, so sorry! But please review! Hope you liked this chapter! xDDD

Oh and the rings right, the butterfly one, I dunno how to describe but I saw these kind of rings selling at some store, $19.80. so expensive.. I want to buy xDDD


	5. Kaname Kizame, arguments and the class

_**Disclaimer**_ : Sadly, I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does. And mind you, though the characters are from GA, their appearances are different, well, actually, only Mikan's appearances is different from how she is in GA. And some characters in the story are created by my self, okay?

* * *

Okay so what happened was... Kizame left Mikan alone with Natsume in the dorm to talk. God, I'm getting lazier day by day to write.

* * *

**Chapter 5 **Remember, they are 13 years old in this story! I placed Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Ruka in. I also added a part of Kaname with Kizame and Bear. You know, KanameXKizame. I wonder if it's a good idea? Oh, and should I add Tsubasa as twins's real older brother in the story, or like Youichi as the twins' younger brother hmm? God, this chapter's the longest up till now... I guess.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Kizame left the two in the dorm to talk. Why? Because Kizame believes that both of them still have feelings for each other even after five years, and because she can read minds, she knows clearly how Natsume feels, though he won't admit it due to that damn pride of his.

As for her precious dear Mikan, she need not even read her twin's mind. Kizame can feel it. Deep within Mikan are strong feelings for Natsume.

* * *

_**Kizame's POV**_

Longing and love... *Shivers* Ew... Well... Sorry, I'm just not the romantic type. So pardon me, having different thinking, personalities and looks though we're twins.

* * *

_**Normal POV **_

Kizame walked around and reacher a forest with a cabin in the middle. Guess what she saw? Nothing. Just the cabin that has a little 'light' glowing by the window in the cold silent dark night.

Kizame walked to the cabin and knocked on the door.

* * *

_**Kizame's POV **_

Well, I knocked on the door yes. And the door opened, a little, right. But I saw no one. Then I looked down. Only to find a brown teddy bear head poking out from the space between.

What the-? So kawaii! Okay. Don't mind me. Well sorry, I just love soft toys. Erm, just especially teddy bears more. And this one is also especially cute and it's alive! I guess some one with the put souls into dolls alice made it?

Well, I guess it is, since it was the one that opened the door. I have the sudden urge to hug this bear. But of course, to be polite, since I just came here and don't want any trouble, and also because this bear looks a bit dangerous, warning, don't under-estimate soft toys, especially alive ones man, I'll just keep quiet and try to know this bear.

Well, I squatted down, though still taller than it, to speak with teddy bear.

"Erm, hello. Nice to meet you, and so sorry to disturb you late at night, but I don't know the way around and I got lost. Is it a problem if you could lead or tell me the directions approximately to return to my dorm?" I asked, wondering if he/she, okay, it, can talk or not.

The bear only nodded its head, guess it can't talk huh. It opened the door wider to let me in.

"Arigatou." I muttered, for it was cold, I was shivering since I only wore a shirt and shorts.

"Bear? Who's it?" a voice spoke. I went in and saw a guy sitting at a table in the center. I bowed to him.

"H-Hello. Sorry for disturbing you. But I was lost and saw light from this cabin nearby so I came and asked for directions?" I explained but the last sentence came out like a question. I blinked and looked carefully. I realized the light was a candle alighted. And the guy looked... Well... Good looking.

"Eh? Ah, I see... Well my name is Kaname. Er, but how did you get lost? And why were you out late at night at first?" he asked. I looked at him. His eyes was suspicious of me. Well of course, it should be because I just came here today and he didn't know me.

Well, Kaname eh? Ja, Kaname wa watashi no senpai? Oh great, I'm shivering again. Gladly, the bear served or passed me a mug of hot chocolate.

"Arigatou." I whispered to the bear. He/She nodded and proceeded to sit beside Kaname. The guy looked at me, waiting for my answer, and so I replied to his question earlier.

"Well, I was giving a pair of love birds their time, and I walked around then I got lost?" Shit, it sounds stupid, I wonder if he'll take it, but it's true anyway.

* * *

_**Kaname's POV**_

A girl wearing a white cartoon t-shirt and red shorts came knocking on my door saying she's lost? Who gets lost nowadays? Well, I listened to her explanation. Giving a pair of love birds their time? Sounds stupid. Seems like something one of my fan girls will cook up but I hadn't seen this girl before.

Long silky hair at waist length, as for the rest... Well it's dark and I couldn't see that clearly how she looked like, the colour of her hair and eyes... Wait! Is that a pair of spects? There's white frames.. Guess it was...

"-Ano... Kaname-kun?" she asked, snapping me out of my trance. My name coming from her sounds perfect.. Shit! What am I thinking? Relax, remember, treat her as your fan girl since you couldn't make sure.

"A-Ah. G-Gomenasai. I see... And Mr. Bear seems to like you too. Well, it's late so I propose you stay here for the night?" No No! Kaname! What are you thinking! Don't say it Don't say it! Your not soft hearted! Remember!

"I will show you the way out tomorrow morning. Is that okay?" Great. There you go. Soft hearted... Your weakness dude. I don't care! It's true, Bear seems to like her. He even made a mug of hot chocolate for her, a gesture he only did for and some close friends like Tsubasa, Misaki and Tono. Guess I'll try to know her then.

"Eh! S-Stay over? Wouldn't it be inconvenient?" she looked surprised.

"Ah, never mind. I have an extra bed over there"

"But.. Okay. Arigatou." she whispered. Another fan girl, not? Since she hadn't seen my face clearly in the dark. I bet she would swoon over me in the morning after she wakes up and sees me.

Eh? Maybe not. Because Bear wouldn't like fan girls... Okay stop thinking. Look! Bear wants to sleep beside her? Wow, a first time. He only sleeps beside me up till now she's the only other one...

* * *

_**Kizame's POV**_

I gave a brief nod to Kaname-kun and went to sleep soundly with Bear snuggling in my arms and my glasses on a bedside table beside the bed.

* * *

_**Kaname's POV **_

Wow, she looks so cute with Bear in her arms and so beautiful sleeping peacefully. Hey! What am I thinking now? She's a fan girl, not? Oh heck, go to sleep and we'll see tomorrow.

* * *

_**Normal POV **_

Kizame was a early waker, she put on her glasses, washed up and went to make breakfast together with Bear. She soon realized that Bear can do everything but speak, therefore, she used her Alice(SEC, she stole/copied a kind of alice that can give voices) and gave him his voice and therefore Bear love her more than ever.

Kaname woke up only to find the girl and Bear not there. He went to wash up. Coming out of the bathroom, he heard noises in the kitchen and went. Only to find the girl wearing an apron, cooking, and Bear helping out. A fan girl cooking, no? Kizame noticed him.

"Sit down. Wait a moment. Breakfast will be ready soon, ne?" Kizame motioned for Kaname to sit down. And guess what? Kaname got the shock of his life when Bear said good morning to him while setting the table with Kizame placing breakfast on the table, casting the apron she was wearing aside.

"B-B-Bear? Y-You... Y-Your... T-Talking..." Kaname stuttered, his mouth wide open with shock and surprise.

"Shut up. Don't ask anything. Please close your mouth before a fly flies inside. Now, eat your breakfast, thank you." Kizame ordered with a death glare. And guess what? Bear nodded and went to sit at Kizame's side after giving Kaname a small knock on his head.

"H-Hai!" Kaname gave a yelp of surprise(like Ruka, lol) and tucked in quickly, shocked again that Bear agreed with her and even sat at Kizame's side instead of his.

* * *

_**Kaname's POV **_

Oh my god. What in the world is happening! Bear... Is talking! Which is impossible! He has no voice for the whole time before ... Oh great! What's her name I don't even know! ... came here, because he was my first try from my Alice and I didn't know how to make them with voices yet.

Great, this is a mystery together with a mysterious girl who appeared suddenly last night. Moreover, she didn't swoon over me, meaning she's not a fan girl and she ordered! But the food's very delicious man. She's a great cook! Oi oi! Don't be so gullible like Tsubasa said!

Just because she made a breakfast for you and didn't swoon over you doesn't mean she's a good person! I sweatdropped when I recalled what Tsubasa had said. Ridiculous things always comes from him. I wonder why Misaki loves him that much. I erased my thoughts and resumed eating.

Well after that Bear simply kept me company, telling me everything he wanted to say before but couldn't while the girl was cleaning up and washing the dishes. I realized that she was quite beautiful, no, no one can compare to her beauty. (God, Kaname's a lovesick fool exaggerating!) And she's much better at housework compared to Bear who thrives in everything too. Hmmm... I went to change to uniform in the bathroom. Class is starting in about 30 minutes.

"Ahhh! I'm gonna hurry back!" shouted the girl nervously when she realized the time. Well, I guess her reaction is expected. She hadn't prepared yet anyways. The girl bowed towards me, hugged Bear, cried good bye as she ran to the door only to stop midway.

* * *

_**Kizame's POV **_

Heh this Kaname is fun.

"Ahhh! I'm gonna hurry back!" I shouted nervously when I realized the time. Class's starting in 30minutes! And I haven't changed and I need to go back to the dorm and also to check on Dear! No, count Dear out. I can check her in my mind.

I bowed to him as a gesture to thank him and hugged Bear before running to the door only to stop midway because I just remembered I don't know the way. That's why I stayed overnight and Kaname told me that he will show me the way out yesterday.

I turned and walked to Kaname. Gosh, I'm a klutz like Dear...

* * *

_**Kaname's POV **_

Why did she stop? And she seemed to be spacing out. Suddenly she turned and walked towards me.'

"Ahem... Pardon me, but I don't know the way... So could you please take me out of this forest..." she trailed off, grinning sheepishly. Man, she looked hot! Oh shut it. Whatever your thinking Kaname!

I nodded and motioned for her to follow me.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Kaname and Kizame together with Bear are walking out of the Northern forest, Kaname explaining to her the routes, Kizame listening attentively and Bear walking alongside while our pair of love birds, a.k.a Natsume and Mikan, are in the kitchen, eating breakfast, their problems solved.

Natsume is enjoying the moment and the fact that Mikan is back, not that he'll admit it, while Mikan is not caring about anything, playing with her food, though relieved that the problem was solved, but worrying for Dear Kizame Twin because she hadn't seen her since yesterday when she left them alone and because she was busy training before and Kizame was often by her side, so she didn't need to connect and check, she forgot how to connect and check her.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV **_

Oh, Kizame Dear... I'm so worried! Where the fu-

* * *

_**Normal POV **_

Haha! Mikan was about to swear, when there was a knock on the door. She went to answered it, hoping it was her precious Dear Twin. Aha! It was her! Not. It was Kaname, aha!

"Eh? Kaname senpai? Why are you... here?" Mikan asked curiously. Natsume heard Mikan and stood behind her, shooting a glare at Kaname. Obviously he's jealous, that Mikan's talking to another guy.

"... ... ... Eh? Mikan-chan! I thought... you disappeared!" Kaname got a shock again. Aww man, he got too many shocks in a morning.

"Eh... I did? But why are you here?" Mikan changed the topic. And it worked.

"I-Iie. Nandemonai. I'm just taking someone here..." Kaname said nervously. Why? Haha, Natsume's glare was sending shivers down his spine.

"Oh ho, some one's getting ready to kill just 'cause his beloved is talking to another guy and he's jealous man." Kizame snickered, stepping out from behind Kaname.

"Kizame Dear!" Mikan shrieked. All of them winced at the loudburst.

"Gosh, Dear! My ears are bleeding 'cause of you..." teased Kizame, but it's only a matter of sooner or later.

"Mou, Ki-za-me! You know how worried I am!" Mikan scolded, hands on hips before giving Kizame a hug, earning Kizame a death glare from Natsume and a smirk in return from Kizame to him. But the smirk was soon wiped off. Mikan's hugs... are not an original hug that you expected from people. Mikan's hugs are suffocating... Like how our dear Kizame is now. (Originally, I just wanted Kizame to say she can't breathe and Mikan lets go of her, saying oopsie doopsy she was too worried. But I remembered that Bear is there and he does not really like Mikan. Remember? He sent Mikan flying in the anime when she went to hug him in Northern forest, lol. So now I included Bear.)

Bear saw that Kizame was suffocating. An evil glint appeared from him and guess what? Bear jumped up and went down, WHOOSH. There goes Mikan, sliding a bit. Thankfully, she went for training, if not, she would be sent flying to America with one of Bear's kicks.

"Thanks Bear!" Kizame smiled and hugged our happy Bear.

"Mou, Kizame! Meanie, Meanie Meanie!" Mikan complained.

"Hello~ You DO know how to connect and check on me right?" Mikan smiled sheepishly and turned her focus to the floor.

"I... forgot... Hee... Hee... Hee..." Kizame fell down anime style.

"Gosh! You... You... You! Come here! I will tell you now, and you will go and write it down on paper 1000times how, together with 'I will not forget how to connect and check on Dear. If I do, I will run how ever long is the distance to America twice each time I do.' Understand?" Kizame ordered.

"Y-Yes..."

"And destroy them afterwards. Leave no traces. Now, I'll go and change to go to class. Dear, come with me. Remember what you still have to do about your looks. And I know exactly what happened last night. Glad to see you happy again." Kizame whispered the last two sentences in a voice low enough that only Mikan can hear.

Kizame smirked as she saw Mikan blushed, the exact reaction she had expected. Kaname and Natsume were lost, not knowing what was going on until Kizame turned to Kaname and thanked him for taking her here that both of them snapped out of their trances.

"Ah, i-iie. Daijoubu." a tint of pink is slowly creeping onto Kaname's face. The girl or Kizame, he guessed that was her name. Kizame... A pretty name. It suits her... And it ends with 'ame' like his name too. Kaname and Kizame, sounds nice together... He thought and erased it quickly. God, is it love? He questioned himself.

Kaname walked away to the high school division with Bear to attend class, leaving... Kizame, Mikan, and Natsume in the dorm. Kizame dragged Mikan to the bedroom, to the front of their twin accessories table. She took out the hair dye while Mikan took out the contact lenses. Natsume just lounged in the living room, resting on the couch waiting for Mikan.

* * *

15 minutes passed, the girls and Natsume walked to the classroom. Kizame and Mikan looked like exact replicas of each other after they went out of the bedroom. Natsume finds them weird as disguising themselves and went in the classroom.

As usual, Hotaru was working on an invention. Ruka was petting his rabbit waiting for Natsume. Bestfriends, Natsume sat down and he greeted him.

"Ah, Natsume. Ohayo."

"Hn."

Nothing more nothing less. Soon, Narumi walked in circles in the classroom. Nah, it should be - Narumi wore a pink frilly clown dress and twirled into the classroom, singing "Ohayo! Minna-san! I have good news! We're-"

"Having two new transfer students!" shouted Kokoro Yome, the mind-reader of the class, Koko, for short.

"Hey! I wanna say it!" Narumi cried waterfalls for a few seconds and "Let's welcome them! Come in, and introduce yourself!"

The class's noise level raised. 'Hey, two students?' 'Guy or girl?' I hope it's two bishies!' 'I hope it's going to be two hot girls!' A lot of 'whispers' were heard. Kizame and Mikan walked into the classroom and bowed.

"Hello! My name is Mik-mmphf" Kizame covered Mikan's mouth.

"Baka! Remember! It's Kizume Kanoshitota! Similar name to mine baka!" Kizame whispered.

"Sorry! Konnichiwa Minna san! Watashi Kizume Kanoshitota des!" Mikan introduced herself and the class whispered about the weird name 'kanoshitota'.

"Kizame. Prepare to face hell if you mess with this little girl here." Kizame introduced with a death glare, emotionless eyes and face, putting one of her hands on Mkan's head. Kizame's tall for her age and a tad taller than Mikan of course.

"Mou, Ki-za-me! I'm not a little girl!"

"Anything."

"Alright Alright! Class settle down! Any questions for them?" Narumi asked. A sea of hands appeared. "Alright, Sumire!" A girl with green permed hair stood up and asked.

"Sensei! What is their star ranking?" "Eh... Ah... It is still not decided." Narumi picked another one. A guy. Koko.

"Sensei! What is their Alice? I cannot read their minds." "Er... This... you will have to ask themselves. Er... Mik- Kizume and Kizame?"

"Hai! My Alice is Nulli-fmmpht"

"Baka! Not Nullification! You want your identity exposed? Say one Alice you have except for SEC and Nullification!" Kizame reminded.

"Ah, gomen, I meant my Null- my Alice is the Flying Alice." ( Actually she was about to say 'I meant my nullification is my Alice. lol.)

"Levitation Alice. You can't read our minds because of a trick." Kizame answered. Koko was about to open his mouth to say more when Kizame sent a death glare, daring anyone to ask more.

God, similar alice since they are twins. Yup. Levitation and Flying are similar. Mikan is now her old bubbly cheerful self, Kizame is the cold, silent one. _Total opposites_. But actually _personally_ they are quite the same, just that Kizame is not _that _bubbly and cheerful _and_ clumsy as Mikan. The class broke out in whispers again, some saying Flying and Levitation, useless.

A guy, Mochu, asked anther question. "What are their ability class?" "Ah, their ability class is the Special Ability class." Narumi replied. The class broke out in whispers, again, some saying Special Ability class, outcasts, useless.

"Alright! Enough! Settle down! Now, who wants to be their partners?" Nobody raised their hands. Narumi sweatdropped. "Okay then! I've decided, Mik- Kizume-chan, your partner will be Natsume Hyuuga and Kizame-chan, your partner will be-"

"I don't need a partner, thank you very much. I'll just follow Kizume." interrupted Kizame. "Oh, and also, please, do _not _call me Kizame-_chan_, **_gay freak_**." Kizame added with another death glare aimed at Narumi. The class broke out in laughters.

"Kizame-chan, you're so mean!" Narumi cried, running out of the classroom dramatically. Kizame glared after him. 'He just said Kizame-chan again and ran away. Oh great~ He's so gonna get it the next time.' Kizame thought.

* * *

Mikan, a.k.a Kizume, dragged Kizame to the back row and plopped down beside Natsume. Natsume is on her left. The only seat is on the right side of Ruka, since he and Natsume sits together. Kizame wanted to sit beside Mikan but too bad so she settled down beside Ruka.

"Konnichiwa, ano... Ka-..." Ruka started. "Kanoshitota. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Kizame said, when she heard Ruka hanging on the Ka-. "Ah, Kanoshitota-san. Konnichiwa." Ruka said, of course, getting no reply from Kizame, her being the cold and silent one.

Mikan was chatting with Natsume(since Natsume know it's Mikan) when suddenly, "Who are _you_ to sit beside _my_ Natsume-sama!" Guess who's it? It's Sumire Shouda! A.k.a Permy. "And you also! How dare you sit beside Ruka-sama!" Kizame and Mikan exchanged looks and ignored her.

Sumire walked over to the more important one, Natsume. Mikan just ignored her and was about to continue her chat with Natsume. "How dare you ignore me, Sumire Shouda, the fan club president of Natsume&Ruka Fan Club!" she shouted and attempted to raise her hand to slap Mikan.

Kizame moved in front of Mikan and caught hold of Sumire's wrist in an inhuman speed. "Let go!" Sumire shouted and attempted to use her free hand left, the right hand to slap Kizame. Kizame caught hold of the other wrist. Kizame used her Fire Alice(Both Mikan and Kizame has Nullification and SEC) on Sumire, starting a small fire at the back of her head that no one notices.

"Your hair's on fire, Permy." Kizame snickered, letting go of her wrists and returning to her seat, and making the fire bigger.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

...

"Ahhhhhh! My hair's on fire! Natsume-sama! Why! Water! I need water! Somebody give me water rig-" (She cried Natsume-sama because he's the only one with Fire Alice in the class and also she does not know the twins' true Alices. And she was going to say 'right now'. when... )

SPLASH! Went a bucket full of cold water from nowhere at Sumire. The fire died out, and she was drenched in cold water, shivering. Oh and the fire part left Natsume wondering. Because he didn't activate his Alice but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and watched the show~

"Koko..." Sumire began menacingly. "Not my fault! You were shouting for water!" Koko laughed, sharing a knowing look between him and Kizame. Not that Kizame don't know, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume were watching what she did just now, but they didn't know Mikan's also part of it.

Kizame had dragged an empty bucket out. Mikan used her Water Alice to fill it with full of water. (To the trio, it's like the bucket suddenly contains water.) Kizame used her Ice Alice to make the water freezing cold but not turned to ice. Kizame then saw Koko's glance and smirked. Kizame used levitation to put it in air and let Koko hold it, throwing and overturned it and there it goes, all over Sumire. The whole class was laughing wildly, especially the masterminds, Mikan, Kizame and Koko.

* * *

Sumire went to the bathroom and the class went on as if nothing happened. Two girls and three guys walked over to Mikan and Kizame. "Hey, that's a good one. My name's Kokoro Yome. People call me Koko." Koko introduced. "Crunch." Kizame interrupted. "Hey!" Koko frowned. "Just kidding, dude. Can't you take a joke?" Kizame smirked. (Who loves to eat KokoCrunch? Me! lol, Just kidding, when I'm 5 or 6 yes but now, not. And that was like how long already.)

"H-Hello. I'm the class representative, Tobita Yuu(Or is it Iinchou Yuu?) with Illusion Alice. Nice to meet you." Guess what? Kizame copied his Alice, keeping it for future uses.

"Hello! My name is Anna Umenomiya. Call me Anna! I have the Cooking Alice!"

"Hello! My name is Nonoko Ogarasawa!(how to spell, I forgot) Call me Nonoko! I have the Chemistry Alice!"

"Nice to meet you! We're twins!" Anna and Nonoko chirped in unison.

"Ah... Uh... Yea. Nice... to meet you all..." Kizame looked at Mikan.

"Hi, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Mochu and Yuu! It's nice to see you all again!" Mikan smiled cheerfully. Kizame flicked Mikan's forehead.

"Baka! Not the word 'again'!" Kizame whispered to Mikan.

"Uhh... Again?" they asked in unison, confused.

"Nothing. She said the wrong thing. And that's it." Kizame covered up.

"Oh. Hey, are both of you twins? Both of you look... exactly the same... Except one's tall and one's... short." A&N pointed out. (A&N=Anna&Nonoko)

"Eh? Mou, Anna-chan! I'm not short!" Mikan complained.

"Common sense. Since we look alike and have almost same names, of course we're twins. And you, yes, you're short. Admit it, little girl." Kizame smirked but smiled inwardly. Natsume frowned when he heard 'little girl'. That's what he calls Mikan.

Mikan stuck out her tongue and made a funny face. "Ugly." Kizame commented.

"Moron." - Mikan

"Stupid." -Kizame

"Idiot." -M

"Little girl." -K. Natsume and the others start listening, including our Ice Queen Hotaru Imai. And the whole class turns their attention to the arguing twins. Why? Because it's interesting.

"Glasses freak." -M (M=Mikan,K=Kizame)

"Clumsy freak. And it's only one pair. Not many. So you're wrong." -K

"I don't care. Manga freak" -M

"Anime freak" -K

"Cold-blooded freak." -M

"Wrong, you bubbly freak." -K

"Mixing freak." -M

"No such thing as 'Mixing freak'. You eating freak, a.k.a Pig." -K

"Tidy freak." -M

"Messy freak." -K

"..." -M, thinking of something to say. She ran out of words.

"Accessory freak" -M

"Shorty." -K

* * *

Mikan pouted and was going to say more when Kizame wagged her index finger.

"No no. End of conversation. Admit it. It's a fact that you're short. And all I said was true." -K

"No it wasn't. And all I said was true also." -M

"Was not. I'm not a moron, neither am I an idiot, nor am I a tidy freak or accessory freak." -K

"Is. You're a tidy freak who likes everything tidy and loves accessory." -M

"Not. I don't have _everything _tidy and I _like_ accessory, not _love_. And this is end of conversation." -K

"No way is this going to-" -M

"Lessons' starting and the teacher's coming in 5 minutes." -K, she uses an alice and predicted the exact time.

"I don't believe you." -M

"Stopwatch starts now, 5 minutes." -K

"Okay, fin-" - M, was about to say 'fine'.

"Hey, hey hey, woah, girls, stop your arguing. Pretty intensive. Is the teacher really coming in 5 minutes?" -Koko

"... Not 5 minutes. It's... 3 minutes and 42.54 seconds. Time's running now as I speak." - K

"Woah... That's... pretty freaky. 'Kays but how do we identify both of you?" -Koko

"Yeah, how?" -Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru. (woots even the two emotionless ones joined in.)

"Well, _DUH_. It's _damn obvious_. Kizume is the _shorter_ one while Kizame is the _taller_ one." -K

"Who's Kizume and who's Kizame?" -Koko

"I am Kizame and she is Kizume. And Koko, are you a questioning freak?" -K

"Oh..." - Everyone.

"Hey, I'm not, oka-" - Koko, about to say 'Hey, I'm not, okay!'

"Hurry back to your seats everyone! The teacher's coming!" People's scrambling to their seats. Those who believed did. Those who didn't just remained in their position.

"In... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" -K

At the count of 1, Mr. Jinno walked in with a frog perched on his right shoulder, and a electrical wand in his right hand. (I'm thinking that Jin-Jin loves Harry Potter too much. That he imitates it by carrying a wand, lol.)

"Gosh she's damn correct." -Everyone whispers.

* * *

~**Time skip**~ Lessons too boring and don't know how to describe.

~Lunchtime~

"Yipeee! It's lunchtime! Lunchtime! I can't wait to go to the cafeteria and eat!" -M shrieked.

"For God's and everyone's sake, please stop shouting before you make our ears bleed." -K. Everyone in the group nodded, except Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume, who agreed in silence.

"Mou, Dear! You're so... so... so... mean!" -M

Kizame shrugged her shoulders and connected to her. _C'mon, you shout one more time in front of me, I will tell everyone what happened between you and Natsume. I got the video and pictures~ _Kizame told Mikan telepathically, making Mikan blush and shut up immediately and walked off quickly, not waiting for the rest and slowed down moments later.

They are walking to the cafeteria. Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume, Mikan and Kizame. They walked in the cafeteria and everyone in there turned to look at them. Why? Because it was rare to see Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru the Ice Queen in the cafeteria after Mikan's disappearance. Moreover, with the old group, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko... And... Two new students they have never seen before...? Well, rare to see, yes, for the exception of the Ice Queen, who would go if there is crab in the cafeteria. All because of her crazed love for crabs.

The triple star, double star and single star was almost full and does not have space to fit all of them. So guess what? The group walked to the Special Star table with Natsume, Kizame and Kizume who are both special stars too. Durign the middle of the class just now, Narumi popped in by the door and gave them their star ranking. Which is Special star. Yes, but since they are Uncle Kazu's nieces, a.k.a HSP, they already got their room. The one they shared. Only that now they have the badge, and no matter what's their ranking, they still have the room. And as Kizame has said, Narumi's so gonna get it the next time, that's why she copied Jin-Jin's Alice and electrified him just as he closed the door.

The group settled down and began to order their food. Guess what? An argument started again. All because of : Mikan ordered this and that, Set A, Set B with a large glass of Pepsi, like Macdonald's, and also strawberry ice cream, please note, strawberry ice cream in _huge_ serving. And after they finished ordering, and the food ararived, Mikan quickly tucked in. Which causes Kizame to say one word. One word that started the argument, and the one word which is true.

"Pig." -K

Mikan stopped eating. "What...?" -M

"Pig." -K

"Hey, I'm not!" -M

"Did I say you are a pig?" -K

"Yes, you did! You just did!" -M

"I didn't. I just said the word 'Pig'. I didn't say that you're a pig." -K

"But you're looking at me when you said 'Pig'!" -M

"I wasn't. I saw a pig behind you. That's why I said 'Pig'." -K (haha! K was saying M eats like a pig but wants to tease her.)

"Hey look, there's really a pig behind her right?" -K, using the illusion Alice she copied.

Basically everyone looked behind Mikan. Including Mikan. Indeed there was a pig.

"See? I told you." -K smirked.

"Fine, you win!" -M huffed.

"Great. Now tuck in. Food's going cold. And Imai? Blame Mikan if your crab has gone bad. It's her fault. And I bet it has gone bad. Aww.. Poor fresh crabs, now not fresh anymore." -K, still smirking.

Hotaru heard Kizame and checked her crab. She looked up with the usual emotionless expression. But she was reaching for something in her pocket.

* * *

_**Author's note**_ : Heh heh! This the end of chapter 5. If you guys are confused, see more details in my profile. And you know, in chapter 1 Mikan says her name's Kizame made up from Death and Angel right? She mixed up her twin's name and her own. Because Kizame and Kizume, the only difference is the 'a' and 'u'. And that's Chapter 5. Hoped you liked it! xDDD

Oh and guess what Hotaru's gonna do? Reaching for something in her pocket... Hmmm... . PLEASE REVIEW! *Puppy dog eyes* Pleaseee~ This is my first story afterall. Oh and please don't mind the grammar errors or grammatical errors or whatever. I'm bad at those. So Please review! And hope you liked this chapter! If not then too bad. *cries* lol.

Oh and PLEASE give me suggestions. Like KanameXKizame is good or not, or which character you want involve more, or if you want to add your own character here, in what part or situation, just tell me and I'll try to add it, ne? ^^


	6. Baka gun, deals and business

_**Disclaimer**_ : Sadly, I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does. And mind you, though the characters are from GA, their appearances are different, well, actually, only Mikan's appearances is different from how she is in GA. And some characters in the story are created by my self, okay?

* * *

To chococookie-mallow : Yes, Mikan just transferred and was cold correct. But she transferred in as Kizame, her twin, the cold one, that's why. Then when Mikan was 'transferred' in, it was as her self, only that her name is Kizume, together with her twin, the 'cold' one Kizame. 'Kizame' was transferred in, in chapter 1, which was Mikan, but after that, since they are twins, they will be transferred in the same day.

As for the mission, only one day has passed. The mission will... appear later on. As for the pets, they still exists, but will appear only when the twins call them or when they go for mission. In this case, the pets live... outside. Independence. So the twins... does not need to take care of them. As for Hotaru, the genius knows obviously which one is Mikan. And also Natsume knows. Later on, I think I will make it... the group knows that Kizume is Mikan. And much more later.

About the plots... I don't really have the first or second one. I just go according to what I think of or something. I guess I'll try to just continue this story and maybe create another one without the twin thing...?

* * *

Okay so what happened was... Hotaru heard Kizame and checked her crab. She looked up with the usual emotionless expression. But she was reaching for something in her pocket.. Haha hehe hoho. lol enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**C****hapter 6 **Remember, they are 13 years old in this story! Should I add Tsubasa as twins's real older brother in the story, or like Youichi as the twins' younger brother hmm? I've decided to add Persona as their older brother xDDD You know, in chapter 1, Uncle Kazu was saying something about Persona right? He was about to say that Persona is actually her older brother but couldn't say it yet and decided to let them know later. Should I add like.. Tsubasa being their older brother after Persona, and Youichi as the younger brother? Making them related seemed easier to write . Suggestions please~

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Let's see... Hotaru heard Kizame and checked her crabs. She looked up with the usual emotionless expression. But she was reaching for something in her pocket. Haha. Hoho. Guess what? Nothing. Just kidding, how could it be nothing if the person we're talking about here is Hotaru Imai the Ice Queen, famous for her inventions and a gun that is often pulled out from nowhere, a.k.a the Baka gun.

Kizame learnt from Mikan's memories that that Hotaru Imai girl often hit her Dear with it. In the memories, Mikan was complaining saying Hotaru was a meanie but isnide she's happy because it shows that Hotaru cares for her.

'Dear is always such a...? Masochist.' Kizame thought and sighed inwardly. Back on with the story, Hotaru is now smiling. Yes, the dear Ice Queen is smiling. Everyone sweated. Yes, Hotaru Imai's smiling. Evilly, with a gleam in her eyes.

BAKA BAKA BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA! 12 consecutive shots and Mikan sprawled on the floor after that. And all was in 5 seconds. Wait. Let's go slow motion.

BAKA BAKA BAKA! The first 3 shots. Mikan was in her chair, not affected at all because she was used to the normal 3 shots. That was one second.

BAKA BAKA BAKA! The second 3 shots. Mikan was still not affected, since she went through training and can endure lots. That was 1 second too.

BAKA BAKA BAKA! The third 3 shots. Adding up to 9 shots. Mikan was going to whine and rub her head, that's 1 second, when BAKA BAKA BAKA! The fourth 3 shots. Total 12 shots. Mikan was sent sprawling onto the floor. She was caught off guard and couldn't stand it anymore. That was 2 seconds.

Ta-Da! Mikan's the only one that stupid to withstand that and not avoid it when she knew it will be painful. And that's for Mikan. Because a normal person would be in hospital so far. Ho. All it took was 5 seconds. Aha! All because Mikan let her guard down because it's Hotaru.

Everyone was silent. Speechless. Dazed. Of course, except the usual Hotaru, Ruka nad Natsume. Now add Kizame too. And Mikan, who's currently unconscious. Kizame ordered a new set of crabs for Hotaru.

"Thank you." Hotaru muttered. Why? Because it's free and it's crabs.

"Nah. It's what I should do. I apologize for Dear's behaviour, but knowing you, you wouldn't really blame her. But do me a favor, never blackmail this little girl here ever. If you want her to do something, just say so. No need to blackmail. That okay?" Kizame pointed at Mikan, who is still unconscious and still sprawled on the floor.

"No." Hotaru rejected. Because she finds it fun to blackmail and tease Mikan.

The bargaining starts! Ding Ding Ding!

"I can get you one of the highest quality crab in the world by tomorrow. Freshly caught and brought to you." -K

"Two. 7pm tonight." -H

"Two. No parts missing and alive. 8pm tonight. In time for dinner." -K

"Deal." -H and they shook hands to seal the deal.

Dong Dong Dong! The bargaining ends.

Everyone at the table and everyone in the cafeteria that was listening to them sweatdropped and fell anime style, even _the _Natsume Hyuuga. Hotaru Imai the Ice Queen, easily persuaded by crabs. Now you know how to make Hotaru not blackmail you or sell your photos. Crabs is the key to bargain with her, haha.

"Mmmm... Howalons... Dear... buy me more... Yummm..." the group turned to Mikan. Kizame sighed and shook her head. "Gosh, she wasn't unconscious at all! This little girl here is sleeping!" Kizame finds her twin really unbelievable some times. And this time was one of those.

"Let her sleep I guess. Let's see if she would wake up by her self, the lazy pig. She must learn how to wake up her self and on time..." Kizame suggested. The group all agreed, some nodded some kept silent.

* * *

_Kimi wo suki ni natte dore kurai tatsu no kana_

_Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de_

Everyone was surprised. A song was playing. From nowhere. Kizame recognized it as Mikan's ringtone. They have the same ringtone, their current favourite song, but Mikan's was the rock one while Kizame's was the original soothing one.

_Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo_

Kizame reached for Mikan's pocket and took out her phone because Mikan's still sleeping...

_Yuki no youni tadashi-_

"Moshi-Moshi?" -K answered the phone.

_"Yes, is this Mikan?" -Caller_

"No. Who is this?" -K. The group only heard her side of conversation.

_"This is her secretary, Ran. Then would might you be?" -Caller_

* * *

Okay, here comes. The twins owns a corporation outside in the business world. A.k.a the Mikiz Corps. Which is the world's leading company. They operate in the fashion(clothes, accessories), food, car, toys, movie, entertainment, modelling, technology industries. Though they are only 13, you could say that both of them are child prodigy. Because they are not of age yet, they hire people to take care of different sections of the company. As for themselves, Mikan's secretary, Ran, and Kizame's secretary, Ren, take care of the main things and pass them the documents.

**- And one important thing at chapter 2** :

"Why did you come back not as Mikan but as... what's the name again?" Hotaru inquired.

"As Kizame Kanoshitota. I know it's a weird name to others, but please don't mind it, because I love it a lot, it's given to me by Death-nii and Revenge-nee. As of why I hid my identity as Mikan Sakura and appeared as Kizame Kanoshitota is to hide the fact that I'm a Yukihara, the heiress to the academy and the Yukihara businesses. It is also to prevent the AAO to know about me being the heiress and the new trump card of the academy."

"You are.. a Yukihara?" Hotaru's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, I am. I found out that I was when Uncle Kazu told me." I said, answering her surprise. -

**- Yes, they are Yukiharas, BUT, But BUT! Because they want to be independent and not relay on Uncle Kazu, over the five years Mikan was gone and fro training, Kizame on the other hand was busy dealing with company issues, but still have time to accompany Mikan sometimes. And one important thing, Hotaru DOES NOT know they are twins in chapter 2 until Chapter 5 when they are introduced together. ** Okay I know this is getting confusing. Even I myself find that my god I left out a lot of things =.= Pardon me! Spare me! -

From the names, Ran and Ren, they are twins like Kizame and Mikan. Except they were normal twins, no powers to connect but they have the Teleportation Alice for Ran and the Alice of Knowledge for Ren. For your information, Ran is a girl while Ren is a guy. Here's a secret, Ren likes Kizame!

* * *

"Oh! Ran! It's you!" -K

_"Yes, it's Ran and who might you be?" -Caller_

"It's me. Who else knows how to use her phone?" -K

_"Who... Oh! It's you, Kan!" -Caller _Since they are twins, Mikan uses her own name Mikan, while Kizame uses part of Mikan's name, Kan, that's what employees call them in the company.

"Yes, it's me. Why are you looking for her?" -K

_"Nothing, it's just that Mikan-sama has an appointment later on. And she reminded me to call and remind her." -Ran_

"With who?" -K.

_"With Hotaru Imai." - Ran _In this case, Hotaru doesn't know that the owners of Mikiz corps. are Mikan and Kizame. Because in the business world, people call the owners of Mikiz corps. by Nakim and Nak. Sounds weird but works.

"Huh? For what?" -K

_"For signing a contract on one of Hotaru Imai's newest inventions to be start selling in the entertainment industry." -Ran _

"Oh. I see. What time?" -K

_"9pm. At... Gakuen Alice, Hotaru Imai's lab." -Ran_

"Er... Okay. I'll tell her that when she wakes up. If she wakes up." -K

_"Mikan-sama's... sleeping? Isn't there school..?" -Ran_

"It's lunch time and she fell asleep, that idiot." -K

_"Aha-ha-ha... Okay.. Thank you, Kan-sama." -Ran_

"Nope. Ja ne. But I suggest you call her later on again in case she forgot. You know her memory is... Sigh..." -K

_"Ah.. Haha, Okay okay. Ja ne." -Ran _

The call ended. Everyone was halfway through their food. Except for Hotaru who already finished her crabs, lest they go bad, and Ruka and Natsume who didn't eat and Mikan still sleeping. Kizame wasn't hungry so she wasn't eating too.

* * *

_Kimi wo suki ni natte dore kurai tatsu no kana_

_Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de_

Everyone was surprised and looked at Kizame because a song was playing. From nowhere again. The same song again.

_Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo_

Kizame knew it was her ringtone so she took out her phone.

_Yuki no-_

"Moshi-Moshi?" -K answered the phone.

_"Kan-sama?" -Caller _Guess who's it?

"Who is this?" -K

_"Is this Kan-sama?" -Caller_

"Obviously. Only I know how to use my own right, Ren?" -K. It's Ren! Kizame's secretary.

_"Ah... Gomen." -Ren_

"Speak." -K. Sigh, Kizame the cold one acting up.

_"Ah, appointment 9pm tonight. Hotaru Imai. Gakuen Alice. Her lab. Contract. With Mikan-sama." -Ren _Wow, no extra words.

"I know. I picked up her phone when Ran called just now to remind her." -K

_"Ah... Er... O-Okay then... So you've got it so Ja ne." -Ren_

"Yes, I've got it. But call me again later on, in case I _do _forget, okay? Ja ne." -K

_"Yes, Kan-sama." - Ren_

"Ren. Drop the honorifics thank you. If you don't, it'll be my turn to do so. And bye bye." -K

_"Yes, Kan-sama.. NO, I mean, Yes, Kan. Ja ne." -Ren _Wee~ Kizame knows Ren's got a crush on her but pretends not to knowiee~ lol.

The call ended. The group finished their food and was looking at her, alternating between Kizame, Mikan, Hotaru and again.

* * *

"What?" -K.

"N-Nothing.(A) Just.. Mikan...(N)" -A&N (Anna&Nonoko.)

"Let her sleep. She needs to rest. I'll wake her up later. Hyuuga, carry her to _her_ dorm thank you." -K

"Hn." -N.H (Natsume Hyuuga.) and Natsume carried Mikan out of the cafeteria with the group following them to the dorm.

* * *

_**Author's note**_ : Heh heh! This the end of chapter 6. If you guys are confused, see more details in my profile. And that's Chapter 5. Hoped you liked it! xDDD PLEASE REVIEW! *Puppy dog eyes* Pleaseee~ This is my first story afterall. Oh and please don't mind the grammar errors or grammatical errors or whatever. I'm bad at those. So Please review! And hope you liked this chapter! If not then too bad. *cries* lol. Oh and PLEASE give me suggestions. Like KanameXKizame is good or not, or which character you want involve more, or if you want to add your own character here, in what part or situation, just tell me and I'll try to add it, ne?

Okay! I'm lazy to write more for chapter 6. WIll continue in chapter 7 and I know the things are very confusing. Sorry! Sorry! Waah... ;diao. okok. Sigh. Please review. You can say whatever you want. Say that I'm a lousy writer, that I won't care. Your confused? State out. Grammar errors? Dismiss it or point it out I'll change it. Sigh... Please review thank you and ja ne.


	7. Business looks, preparing for mission

_**Disclaimer**_ : Sadly, I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does. And mind you, though the characters are from GA, their appearances are different, well, actually, only Mikan's appearances is different from how she is in GA. And some characters in the story are created by my self, okay?

* * *

Okay so what happened was... Hotaru heard Kizame and checked her crab. She looked up with the usual emotionless expression. But she was reaching for something in her pocket.. Haha hehe hoho. lol enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7 **Remember, they are 13 years old in this story! Should I add Tsubasa as twins's real older brother in the story, or like Youichi as the twins' younger brother hmm? I've decided to add Persona as their older brother xDDD You know, in chapter 1, Uncle Kazu was saying something about Persona right? He was about to say that Persona is actually her older brother but couldn't say it yet and decided to let them know later. Should I add like.. Tsubasa being their older brother after Persona, and Youichi as the younger brother? Making them related seemed easier to write . Suggestions please~

* * *

** Recappie~**

_**Normal POV**_

"What?" -K.

"N-Nothing.(A) Just.. Mikan...(N)" -A&N (Anna&Nonoko.)

"Let her sleep. She needs to rest. I'll wake her up later. Hyuuga, carry her to _her_ dorm thank you." -K

"Hn." -N.H (Natsume Hyuuga.) and Natsume carried Mikan out of the cafeteria with the group following them to the dorm.

* * *

**Time skip~ lol, I don't feel like elaborating . gomenasai des. **

Basically, Kizame opened the door and Natsume put Mikan down on her bed and she keeps sleeping. Everyone out of the room.

* * *

** time skips to 8pm.**

8pm, the crabs are at Hotaru's. Kizame tried to wake up Mikan. No use. Guess what Kizame did? Count to 10 if Mikan still does not wake up, use Ice Alice, pour freezing ice cold water on her, heh heh heh.

"Mikan... Count of 10... 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Waking up or not?" -K.

No response.

"Heh heh heh... It's your own fault for not waking up. I've warned you already..." -K smiled evilly... And...

SPLASH! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream was heard _throughout the whole dormitory building. 'Maybe even the whole academy,_ gosh.' -K thought.

"Ki-za-me..." Mikan began menacingly... "Uh-uh, Can't blame it on me. You need to prepare for the contract. I tried to wake you up, but no response, and I've warned you beforehand, that count of 10, the drastic measure would be this." -K held up an empty bucket, because the water have already been poured onto Mikan.

"Gosh, Dear! Like this, the bedsheets must be changed again!" -M groaned.

"What? It's not like you're the one changing it. I'm always the one doing the housework, if you remember correctly, Miss. Lazy-Pig." -K snickered.

"..." "What contract?" -M

"8.15pm, Ran will call to remind you about... yeah, now." -K. Just as Kizame finished speaking...

* * *

_Kimi wo suki ni natte dore kurai tatsu no kana_

_Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de _Kizame and Mikan faced the direction of the music.

_Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana _"Where is it?" both said simultaneously.

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shite nai kedo _Mikan searched... in her pocket.

_Yuki no- _Found it and answered.

"Moshi-Moshi?" -M. For your information, the phones they own, Mikan and Kizame, there is only two in the world, which is theirs. Invented by Kizame's Invention Alice, only used by finger print identification, voice mode, and complex passwords. So only both of them knows how to use the phone. Kizame knows how to use Mikan's, but Mikan does not know how to use Kizame's, because Kizame wants 'privacy'.

_"Is this Mikan-sama?" -Ran_

"Yes, Ran?" -M, she looked at the caller's ID.

_"Oh, I have called to remind you about the contract signing for Hotaru Imai's product at Gakuen Alice in her lab, 9pm." -Ran_

"Oh God! So it's real? Shit! I... haven't prepared..." -M

_"Er... Erm... I faxed the documents over a short while ago." -Ran_

"Documents? I just woke up... Oh, did Kiz- I mean Kan prepared it I guess." -M

_"Okay. Then I wish you success for the conditions, Mikan-sama." -Ran_

"Er... Yeah. Thank you. And Ran? Please, no honorifics thank you. If you do, I will too." -M

_"H-Hai, Mikan-sama.. Oh, I mean, Mikan." -Ran_

"Okay. Thank you. Ja ne, Ran." -M. Ended phone call.

* * *

"Here you go. Documents. Will be going with you. Use the appearance changing to a guy, thank you." -K. In this case, Nakim and Nak are both guys. Guys are better in business world, that is the way how most people think.. traditional.. sigh.

"Hai ,hai. Arigatou ne, Kizame dear." -M

"Ew... I don't like people calling me Dear..." Mikan made a face. "Except for you, Mikan.. Dear." -K added. Mikan smiled.

"There's still the mission at 10pm tonight, meet at the Sakura tree with Persona, right?" -K

"Is there? ... Oh yeah! Hell, I forgot about it." -M

"You... It was only _yesterday._ And heck, you forgot about it? I've got to hand it to you. And I've got one important matter to say to you..." -K

"Yeah, yeah. I know. What's the important matter?" -M

"Now, listen very carefully, don't be shocked or whatever.." -K. Mikan nodded.

"Persona'sourbigbrother." -K spoke quickly. Kizame knows the truth, because she has the Alice of Knowledge, gotten from Ren.

"Wha? What Per sour pig other?" -M. Kizame sweatdropped.

"Okay. I said... Persona's.." -K "What about Persona? Persona's dead?"-M

"No you idiot! Persona's... Persona's... Persona's our big brother!" -K

"No way! That... That evil, cruel sadistic bastard?" -M

"God, Mikan, if you know him, you won't say that. Use your Alice of Knowledge, BAKA." -K. So Mikan. used it... And she was... terribly SHOCKED. The.. biggest shock of her life other than when she found that she had a twin.

"Oh... My... God... Kizame.. Dear.. God.. Tell.. me... This.. isn't true... is it?" -M

"Well, it is. Persona's the oldest, Tsubasa's the second oldest, we are the third, twins, Youichi's the youngest. That's for sureeeeee." -K

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god! God! I just can't believe... this! Why.. did you tell me this now...? Why not earlier!" -M

"Well... We must know Persona to be able to work with him. And the others too. But you've always treated Tsubasa as your senpai so it's okay. About Youichi, he knows, and he knows that you don't know. And I've just found out recently." -K

"..." -M

"Oh and one more thing." -K

"What! There's more still!" -M

"Just one small thing. Death and Revenge are our god parents. That is.. erm.. yeah. Very right." -K

"That... Okay... Wait. What you say? God parents...!" -M

"Relax! Now it's nearing 8:30pm, please prepare, Dear. 9pm there, 10pm appearance change to mission clothes at Sakura tree. Remember to tell Persona or Rei whatever, big brother, you know already." -K

* * *

"Yes, Ye-"

_Kimi wo suki ni natte dore kurai tatsu no kana_

_Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de _ Mikan and Kizame exchanged looks. "Mine." -K

_Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru kana_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shite nai kedo _Kizame took out her phone from her pocket.

_Yuki no youni tadashi- _

"Moshi-Moshi?" -K

_"Kan?" -Ren_

"Ren! Not again..." -K

_"Oh, sorry. Just called to remind you of the contract thing." -Ren_

"Yes. I remember. Ran just called minutes ago before you. I wonder why both of you don't do it at the same time. It would be much funnier. Okay, don't mind what I say. Just that I got influenced by Mikan. Heh." -K

_"Okay... Glad you remember it. You need a morning call tomorrow?" -Ren_

"Morning call? Nope thank you. But I do want a call about the things in the company tomorrow. That okay?" -K

_"Okay. I will do that. And I'll gather the information together. You want the documents faxed over, I take it to you, or you take it from here?" -Ren_

"Thanks Ren. I'll prefer you take it to me. I want you to see the school! Hehheh." -K

_"Er... Ah... Uh... Okay... Ja ne." -Ren. _Kizame was teasing him, because she knows he's got a crush on her, but pretends not to know. She's not that dense as Mikan was before.

"Arigatou, Ren. Ja ne! See you tomorrow! Oh.. At lunch time okay? Eat lunch with me, though it's in the school." -K

_"Uh... Okay, I would love to.. Bye." - Ren. _Call ended. Mikan looked at Kizame questioningly.

"What?" -K

"You were teasing him right?" -M

"..." -K

"Even though you know he has a biiiiig~ crush on you... Sigh.. You're evil.." -M

"It's fun. Or I'll be bored without him. He's a lot of fun to tease. Heh heh." -K. Mikan sighed at her evil twin.

"Oh shoot! It's time soon. Change now please, we're going off now." Kizame took a two sets of 3 files, and shoved one set of 3 files to Mikan.

"Black is for mission's details and others in case you forget, Which I bet you will. Purple is information about the school. Blue is the contract. Let's go." Kizame walked off to open the door, waiting for Mikan.

* * *

_**Author's note**_ : That's it! The end of chapter 7. I made them related~ ._. More revealed in later chapters! Izumi and Yuka aren't dead, they're in the _! They own _, yes, they do. Ohoho. What's the _? Revealed in later chapters. If you guys are confused about the TWINS, see more details in my profile I guess. And that's Chapter 7. Hoped you liked it! xDDD PLEASE REVIEW! *Puppy dog eyes* Pleaseee~ This is my first story afterall. Oh and please don't mind the grammar errors or grammatical errors or whatever. I'm bad at those. So Please review! And hope you liked this chapter! If not then too bad. *cries* lol. Oh and PLEASE give me suggestions. Like KanameXKizame is good or not, or which character you want involve more, or if you want to add your own character here, in what part or situation, just tell me and I'll try to add it, ne?

And also don't forget to view my second story 'What?', created yesterday in a rush =.=... Gender bender fan fictions. I love gender bender stories.. Give your opinions! ^^


	8. Contract signing, mission AAO

_**Disclaimer**_ : Sadly, I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does. And mind you, though the characters are from GA, their appearances are different, well, actually, only Mikan's appearances is different from how she is in GA. And some characters in the story are created by my self, okay?

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! Celebrate it to the fullest! And also advanced Happy New Year and 2011!

* * *

**Chapter 8 **Remember, they are 13 years old in this story! Persona, Tsubasa and Youichi are the twins' brothers!

* * *

**Recappie~**

_**Normal POV**_

"Oh shoot! It's time soon. Change now please, we're going off now." Kizame took a two sets of 3 files, and shoved one set of 3 files to Mikan.

"Black is for mission's details and others in case you forget, Which I bet you will. Purple is information about the school. Blue is the contract. Let's go." Kizame walked off to open the door, waiting for Mikan.

* * *

**At Hotaru's lab 9pm. Signing contract time.**

Mikan and Kizame already used their Alices to change their appearances to guy, Nakim and Nak.

They were sitting on a couch, facing Hotaru Imai on another couch opposite them.

"So, Miss Imai, is there any other condition?" -K in a business formal tone.

"No." -H, usual stoic. The three of them signed the contract and shook hands.

"I enjoy working with you, Miss Imai." Kizame bowed and left with Mikan, teleporting the contracts to Ran and Ren respectively.

* * *

_**Normal POV, out of Hotaru's lab**_

"So?" -M

"What?" -K

"So what do we do now?" -M

"Common sense, if you don't have short termed memory, STM, it's the mission, baka. God, I really want to have Imai's baka gun she shoot you with..." Kizame sighed dramatically...

"Mou, Kizame!" Mikan huffed her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, quickly change and go, aho." (Aho=moron) Kizame knocked Mikan lightly on her head.

They went to their room and changed to mission clothes.

Mikan is wearing a black long sleeve shirt that shows her stomach, a pair of black shorts with a white belt, black heel-ed boots, and sliver chains dangling on her shirt, a pair of black fingerless gloves, armed with daggers upon her sleeves, boots and guns in shorts. Do not underestimate her!

Kizame is wearing a black short sleeve shirt, a pair of black jeans with sliver chains dangling, a pair of black fingerless gloves, tight heel-ed boots, two cut off long sleeve made to hold weapons are slipped up the sleeves of the shirt a bit, her right and left arms respectively. It looks like she's wearing a long sleeve shirt but she's not, armed with daggers on the sleeves slipped upon, darts up her shirt's short sleeves, guns by the jeans/waist, black katanas, right and left side, sheathed, from the boots is the end of the katanas, to the thigh is the handle. Kizame handles all sort of weapons... while Mikan handles only some, since she's clumsy, might lose some of them, but of course, on the mission she's not clumsy, another side of her.

Okay, yes, all black except for the belt and chains. The chains are for fun/decoration and works as Alice control devices if they want. Mikan wears a black with silver swirls mask with a baby pink sakura petal at the each corner, while Kizame wears a black with golden swirls mask with a baby blue fan, (those kind you open and close, wooden kinds)at each corner. Theirs are of opposite colours except the mask's background colour. Both of them wore a black digital watch on the right wrist, Mikan's black with red while Kizame's black with blue. It acts as a watch of course, and communicator.

Mikan has her hair as black with pink highlights and tied in a high ponytail, showing her pink highlights some here and there, with mesmerizing jade green orbs. Kizame has her hair black, the original colour, with red streaks of highlights some starting from after three quarter length of her hair and some just thin streaks here and there, tied in a half ponytail, showing her red highlights, which seems to glow in the dark, with mesmerizing saphhire blue orbs.

They looked at the time. 9:35pm. They walked to the Sakura tree, since they are not in a hurry and does not need to teleport, wearing their masks.

* * *

_**Normal POV at the Sakura tree,**_

Mikan and Kizame went to the Sakura tree. They only took five minutes. Persona was there, waiting for them. Mikan didn't know how to greet Persona, after she found he is her brother.

"Konbanwa, Rei-nii." Kizame nodded. Persona's eyes widened for a split second.

"You knew?" -P

"Just found out recently." -K

"Then..." Persona trailed off, looking at Mikan. Mikan felt his gaze and looked up.

"Eto... A-Ano... Eh... R-Rei-n-nii...?" Mikan tried calling him. Persona smiled at Mikan and Kizame, his sisters. YES everyone! Persona smiled! Woots! Kizame and Mikan both raised a brow when he smiled. (OOC?)

"What?" -P

"..." "You... We thought you never smile... So.. it was weird... to see it?" -M&K. Persona sweatdropped.

"Yeah right... Can't the Persona have some fun too?" Persona whined, causing Mikan and Kizame to shiver and turned away from him to puke.

"..." "Please don't whine. It doesn't suit you.." -M "And it makes us puke." -K. Persona cried water falls anime style. Kizame and Mikan exchanged looks and sighed.

"Who would have expect _the _Persona to behave like this?" -M

"And dude, we have a mission right?" -K

At the mention of mission, Persona stopped his waterfalls, stood up and straightened himself.

"Mission complete by morning." -P

"Yeah, yeah.. Persona, no, I mean Rei-nii or should I say Rei?" -K

"Anything, except the first one, my dear imouto-chan." -P

"Yes, Rei, and please, no _-chan, _please, or else you want to be like Narumi.." -K. Mikan nodded in agreement.

"Narumi...? What happened to Naru.. Oh. So... it was you who electrified him?" Kizame nodded, Mikan giggled. "I thought it was Jin-Jin, since he has the lightni-"

"Ahahahaaha! AHAahahaha! hahaha hahaha! Mwa hahaha! MWA HAAHAHA!" Kizame and Mikan burst into fits of laughter, Kizame gasping for air while laughing hard all over again when she looked at Mikan and Persona, Mikan rolled on the ground clutching her sides.

"Hey! Hey! What the hell? What happened? Why are you laughing like this? You two have some disorder? Did I say something wrong? Do I look funny?" Persona asked, freaked out by his sisters' laughters, especially Kizame's, which sounds like a witch.

"No..-hahhaha! N-Nothing! Hahahah!" Mikan tried to say but looked at Rei and she burst into laughters again.

Kizame took a deep breath, trying to not look at Rei and Mikan, calmed down...

"It's... how you say.. Jin-Jin! HAHAHAHAH MWA hahaha!" Kizame managed to say then burst off laughing again.

"Sigh.. you girls... Oh right, you two, Mikan's codename's Deavenge Angel right? Then Kizame's?" -P

"Mine's... Avenge Angel I guess, or Eavenge? Or Devenge. Which you prefer?" Mikan and and Kizame calmed down and stood across Persona, fixing their clothes, Mikan's dirtied from rolling on the ground while Kizame's crumpled a little.

"I'll prefer Avenge Angel if you ask me... for Mikan. And Avenge Devil for Kizame if you don't mind. Deavenge and others sounds weird.. Angel and Devil because both of you are twins... That okay?" -P

Mikan and Kizame nodded. "Rei, you sound just like Kizame Dear..." Mikan giggled.

"Why? Do I?" Kizame shrugged her shoulders and looked at Mikan.

"You do, in fact, the same words. 'That okay?' It's what she always say instead of 'Is that okay?' Haha.." Persona raised a brow questioningly at Kizame.

"Yes, no. Depends, anything." -K "And back to mission please, it's 9:50pm already..." Kizame added.

"Oh, yes. *Ahem Ahem* " Persona cleared his throat. "Avenge Angel Devil, for this mission-" Persona stopped. There was another presence near, other than the three. The siblings sensed it.

"Come out, Kuro Neko." -P. A guy wearing a black cat mask and the Alice Academy uniform came out from the shadows. Mikan and Kizame realized it as Natsume.

"As I was saying, for this mission, you two will have a partner, which is... Kuro Neko." -P

"WHAT?" Mikan shouted while Kizame just remained silent. She was wondering, actually, how to deal with the problem at hand. If they have one extra people, things could go wrong easily.

"Why?" Kizame asked after pinching Mikan's cheeks for having such a large reaction.

"For safety purposes I guess. Back-ups." Kizame looked at Persona questioningly.

"What?" -P

"Nothing." Kizame shrugged her shoulders. Mikan sighed.

"Do you not trust us?" she muttered sadly. Persona raised his hands in the air, surrendering.

"Is no that. Just that..." Persona trailed off, Mikan and Kizame read his mind.

"What the fuck! You're _using_ _us_ to train _him_?" Mikan shrieked, emphasizing the words 'using', 'us' and 'him', causing Natsume, Persona and Kizame to wince, their ears bleeding. Kizame knocked on Mikan's head lightly and pinched her cheeks.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Litte girl. You shriek one more time and you're gonna get it. Kizame threatened. Mikan nodded and flailed her hands wildly, wanting Kizame to let go of her cheeks. Kizame laughed evilly, causing shivers down their spines.

"Relax... I don't mind having a partner for the mission, but Persona, you should know something important, in case you didn't know." Kizame walked up to Persona and whispered some thing to Persona, Natsume was curious and suspicious, and Mikan guessed that Kizame was telling Rei about the AAO matter. Persona's eyes widened a while and whispered back to Kizame and Kizame whispered back and vice versa vice versa.

Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume stared at each other, Mikan glared at Natsume tapping her foot impatiently waiting for the two to finish talking, while Natsume stared at Mikan, taking in her beauty in the moonlight.(A/N : lol, OOC? Idk...) He was taking a chance that this two people are Mikan and Kizame respectively. Why? Because one behaves _exactly _like Mikan and nobody calls Mikan 'little girl' except Kizame and him.

_I didn't know that they do missions... _Natsume wondered.

* * *

Kizame and Persona finished 'talking', they are now focusing on Mikan and Natsume. The love pair hadn't realized that Kizame and Persona already finished talking because they were both in their own worlds. Persona was getting irritated after they waited for 5 minutes. Kizame decided to tease the pair for amusement and tribute for making them wait.

"To Earth, dear long lost reunited smart beautiful handsome kawaii lovey dovey pair of birds. There's a _mission _here okay?" sarcasm obvious, Kizame waved her hand in front of them getting no reaction and knocked them on their heads... Lightly... NOT. Kizame knocked on their heads. With strength. Duh, there's a mission right now and they're in their own worlds? Hello-oh, both Kizame and Persona are pissed off, Persona being much more irritated because he does not have much patience while Kizame have loads but now's not the time to be patient.

"Owwie... Kizame!"

"What the fuck!"

Was the respnses respectively. You should know which is who's without specifying.

"I was _forced _to do that because you," Kizame pointed at Mikan, "The beautiful lovely pretty gorgeous sexy breathtaking lady, and you," Kizame pointed at Natsume, "The handsome dashing gorgeous hot sexy heartstopping gentleman," Kizame put down her hands, "The two awesome magnificent heartpounding romantic pair of lady and gentleman, are both stuck in your own worlds, " sarcastically and Kizame continued, "with no other way to let you come back to us, and that," referring to knocking on their heads just now, "was the simplest, little-est pain method. If you want, I can see you to the hospital and see you only after this winter vacation, and for you, I can give you the privilege of not having the trouble to celebrate Happy Father's Day ever." Kizame said over innocently with a too un-innocent smile, sending shivers down the two's spines and causing Persona to sweatdrop, sigh and shake his head at his sister's acting.

_I bet she'll be the top graduate in drama class. _Persona thought. Kizame happened to read his mind and shot him a look.

" *Ahem* Mission now *Ahem* please." Persona cleared his throat and managed to utter the word '_please_', making Kizame, Mikan and Natsume stare at him, all of them thinking the same thing.

_Is it just me or did THE Persona just said 'please'? Oh my god, the sun will definitely rise from the west tommorrow! And pigs will fly themselves. Kami-sama... _

"What? Now hurry! It startts at 10pm but it's almost 10:30pm now!" Kizame, Mikan and Natsume heard that. The twins checked their watches, and yup, Persona's right, it's actually 10:24pm now. The trio made sure that their masks are secured on heir faces. Natsume started to move towards the gates of Alice Academy when Mikan grabbed his wrist, and held Kizame's hand.

Everything became a blur and suddenly, the surroundings is a forest and they are in a tree near the AAO base, each sitting on a tree branch near each other, surveying the area. That is how it is for _only _Natsume. Kizame and Mikan just sat there swinging their legs humming the tune of 'Eternal Snow'. Why? Because their parents own the current AAO, which is a secret that only few knows, and they toured it before, lived there for short peroids before to spend time with their parents.

The AAO used to be led by Reo Mouri, but he died, tribute for doing bad things. Their parents conquered AAO soon after and took over it. Just that the Academy does not know, and keeps on sending students on missions to infiltrate it. Stupid. Plainly idiotic. Kizame told Persona already and he knows well not to tell, just surprised that his sisters are much more knowledgeable than him and their brothers.

* * *

_**Author's note**_ : That's it! The end of chapter 8. Yup, their parents own the AAO now! Wee~ Lol. Okay, chapter 9 probably coming on tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. If you guys are confused about the TWINS, see more details in my profile I guess. And that's chapter 8. Hoped you liked it! xDDD PLEASE REVIEW! *Puppy dog eyes* Pleaseee~ This is my first story afterall. Oh and please don't mind the grammar errors or grammatical errors or whatever. I'm bad at those. So Please review! And hope you liked this chapter! If not then too bad. *cries* lol. Oh and PLEASE give me suggestions. Like KanameXKizame is good or not, or which character you want involve more, or if you want to add your own character here, in what part or situation, just tell me and I'll try to add it, ne?

And also don't forget to view my second story 'What?'. Gender bender fan fictions. I love gender bender stories.. Give your opinions! ^^


	9. Mission, Telepathy talking, Really twins

_**Disclaimer**_ : Sadly, I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does. And mind you, though the characters are from GA, their appearances are different, well, actually, only Mikan's appearances is different from how she is in GA. And some characters in the story are created by my self, okay?

* * *

Yesterday's Merry Christmas.. Now we look forward to year 2011 and happy new year! For me, I look forward to go back and visit my relatives, especially my cousins, but still, I don't know if we'll go back or not... Sigh... Okay, that was totally random. Now, I present to you, Chapter... 8, no I mean Chapter 9. I'm muddle-headed. Is there even such a word? Oh, okay, now now, story story, here's chapter 9.

* * *

**  
Chapter 9 **Remember, they are 13 years old in this story! Persona, Tsubasa and Youichi are the twins' brothers!

* * *

**Recappie~**

_**Normal POV**_

Everything became a blur and suddenly, the surroundings is a forest and they are in a tree near the AAO base, each sitting on a tree branch near each other, surveying the area. That is how it is for _only _Natsume. Kizame and Mikan just sat there swinging their legs humming the tune of 'Eternal Snow'. Why? Because their parents own the current AAO, which is a secret that only few knows, and they toured it before, lived there for short peroids before to spend time with their parents.

The AAO used to be led by Reo Mouri, but he died, tribute for doing bad things. Their parents conquered AAO soon after and took over it. Just that the Academy does not know, and keeps on sending students on missions to infiltrate it. Stupid. Plainly idiotic. Kizame told Persona already and he knows well not to tell, just surprised that his sisters are much more knowledgeable than him and their brothers.

* * *

_'Sigh... I wonder if we have to let Natsume know' _Mikan said telepathically to her twin.

'_Who knows? Maybe yes maybe no. Depends. If there's anything wrong. Or something. Whatever.' _

_'But this is a secret...'_

_'Depends. A secret? Between what? A secret between family only? Or a secret between family and beloved-oh?'_

_'Mou, Kizame! Okay, anyways, does Papa Mama know that we're coming?'_

_'Yes. I informed them already.'_

_'Okay...'_

_'Hey, look at _yourboyfriend_, he's stupidly surveying, treating this seriously...'_

_'Ki-za-me! He's not _my boyfriend, _okay?'_

_'Well, he _will_ be, sooner or later. Aren't you two a _couplealready_?'_

_'Kami-sama, sooner or later? You must be kidd-'_

_'Hey girls. A heated argument?' _A voice suddenly interrupted.

_'Who are y- Mom?' -M_

_'Of course my dear Mikan, who else could it be, to listen to your arguments with Kizame freely~' -Y_

_'Mom... it's not an argument...' -K_

_'Oh but it sounds like one. Who was the boyfriend you were mentioning in the so-called not-an-argument, Kizame?' -Y_

_'It's Natsume Hyuuga, the Kuro Neko.' -K_

_'Oh my oh my, ara, Natsume Hyuuga? That sounds familiar... Very familiar... I think I- oh! It's Kaoru's son!' -Y_

_'Duh, Mom, you're getting old...' -K_

_'Kizame! What kind of daughter in the world says her mom is getting old!' -Y_

_'Me.' -K_

_'And don't forget me too.' -M_

_'Kizame! Not you too, Mikan! Argh... Izumi! Look at your daughters! They're bullying me! Waaaaaah~' _AzumiYuka complained and whined to her husband, Izumi Yukihara. Mikan's totally like her, while Kizame's like her father.

_'Hey girls, long time no see.' -I_

_'Hey, Dad, it's long time no talk.' -K_

_'Hi Dad, long time no see too.' -M_

_'Let me correct, it's long time no talk, Mikan and Izumi.' -Y_

_'Yup, I totally agree with you, Mom.' -K and the two high fived telepathically._

_'No way, Yuka. It doesn't match.' -I_

_'But it's right.' -Y_

_'No it's not.' -I_

_'Yes it is.' -Y_

_'No.' -I_

_'Yes.' -Y_

_'No' -I_

_'Yes' -Y_

_'No.' -I_

_'No.' -Y_

_'Yes.' -I_

_'Aha! You got caught.' -Y_

_'Yuka!' -I_

_'Gosh, please, leave us alone if both of you want to keep on arguing. It's too mushy for us.' -K _

_'And too loving and it's sending me shivers. Right Kizame?' -M added. _

_'Yup, and we're now in a tree. Should we just knock him unconscious and take him back, and just make a fake copy of the files?' -K_

_'Hey! That's evil!' -M_

_'No choice if we don't want the innocent to suffer. The AAO superior that you girls were ordered to kill already died when Reo did.' -Y_

_'Uh... So we... knock him unconscious then?' -M_

_'Yes, my dear.' -Y_

_'Yes, Mom, and now, bye bye, please don't peek on our arguments in the future thank you.' -K.

* * *

_

The twins felt their mother rolling her eyes, pouting. They cut off the connection. Now it's time, make Natsume unconscious.

Kizame used her Wind Alice to knock the air out of Natsume, while Mikan used her Memory Alice to give Natsume the memory of completing the mission safely but he was sleepy and slept in his dorm. They teleported back to Natsume's dorm, set him back on the bed, then went to Persona.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Rei-nii! Mission com-ple-ted. Aha..." -K

"R-Really? But?" -P

"No worries. It's safe." -M

Persona nodded. Mikan and Kizame exchanged looks.

"We three need to talk. No, I mean the whole siblings of us need to talk. Talk talk talk talk. Okay?" -K

"Talk.. Talk talk talk talk about?" -P

"Are you an idiot, Rei-nii?" -M

"Hey! I'm not!" -P

"Obviously you are. Common sense talk about the siblings and what happened! DUH!" -K

"Oh.. " -P

"Stupid." -M

"Idiot." -K

"Hey! How can you call your brother stupid idiot!" -P

"We didn't. We just said, stupid, and, idiot." -M&K unison.

"You did!" -P

"We didn't. We didn't say it was you. We wasn't referring to you, were we?" -K&M unison and looked at each other.

"Means you said yourself that you are a stupid idiot. Be'hold! Applause!" -M&K

"Bullying your brother that you reunited with not long before, evil twins!" Persona complained.

"Yeah yeah, shut the fuck up, big brother. We're going to sleep. Tomorrow, lunch time, here at the Sakura tree, all of us, meaning you, us, Tsubasa and Youichi. We need to talk. Oyasuminasai." Kizame and Mikan demanded in unison and yawned.

_Twins indeed... Sigh... _Persona sweatdropped.

"Oyasuminasai, girls." Persona greeted before disappearing into thin air and thea twins teleported to their dorm to wash up, shower, change into home clothes and sleep.

* * *

_**Author's note**_ : That's it! The end of chapter 9. A short chapter. Sorry . If you guys are confused about the TWINS, see more details in my profile I guess. And that's chapter 8. Hoped you liked it! xDDD PLEASE REVIEW! *Puppy dog eyes* Pleaseee~ This is my first story afterall. Oh and please don't mind the grammar errors or grammatical errors or whatever. I'm bad at those. So Please review! And hope you liked this chapter! If not then too bad. *cries* lol. Oh and PLEASE give me suggestions. Like KanameXKizame is good or not, or which character you want involve more, or if you want to add your own character here, in what part or situation, just tell me and I'll try to add it, ne?

And also don't forget to view my second story 'What?'. Gender bender fan fictions. I love gender bender stories.. Give your opinions! ^^


	10. BelatedXmas, Kizame, HappyBirthday Mikan

_**Disclaimer**_ : Sadly, I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does. And mind you, though the characters are from GA, their appearances are different, well, actually, only Mikan's appearances is different from how she is in GA. And some characters in the story are created by my self, okay?

* * *

Okay, merry.. late christmas.. and school's starting damn damn soon.. if not for you, for me. sigh.. I'm gonna be in big trouble... Happy New Year, 2011, to all!

Happy Birthday to Mikan Sakura from GA! And also happy birthday to my 2nd Uncle from my father's side!

* * *

**Chapter 10 **Remember, they are 13 years old in this story! Persona, Tsubasa and Youichi are the twins' brothers!

* * *

**Recappie~**

_**Normal POV**_

"Rei-nii! Mission com-ple-ted. Aha.." -K

"R-Really? But..." -P

"No worries. It's safe." -M

Persona nodded. Mikan and Kizame exchanged looks.

"We three need to talk. No, I mean the whole siblings of us need to talk. Talk talk talk talk. Okay?" -K

"Talk... Talk talk talk talk about?" -P

"Are you an idiot, Rei-nii?" -M

"Hey! I'm not!" -P

"Obviously you are. Common sense talk about the siblings and what happened! DUH!" -K

"Oh..." -P

"Stupid." -M

"Idiot." -K

"Hey! How can you call your brother stupid idiot!" -P

"We didn't. We just said, stupid, and, idiot." -M&K unison.

"You did!" -P

"We didn't. We didn't say it was you. We wasn't referring to you, were we?" -K&M unison and looked at each other.

"Means you said your self that you are a stupid idiot. Be'hold! Applause!" -M&K

"Bullying your brother that you reunited with not long before, evil twins!" Persona complained.

"Yeah yeah, shut the fuck up big brother. We're going to sleep. Tomorrow, lunch time, here at the Sakura tree, all of us, meaning you, us, Tsubasa and Youichi. We need to talk. Oyasuminasai." Kizame and Mikan demanded in unison and yawned.

_Twins indeed... Sigh... _Persona sweatdropped.

"Oyasuminasai, girls." Persona greeted before disappeaing into thin air and the twins teleported to their dorm to wash up, shower, change into home clothes and sleep.

* * *

_**Normal POV, the next day.**_

Kizame woke up at 6am. She washed up and changed to uniform, dying her hair again and wearing the black contacts. She wore a pair of earrings, lock and key ones, a white and silver guitar pendant necklace she bought for herself and another same one but pink for her Chinese bestfriend's birthday present. Speaking of her, she misses them, hadn't seen them in years. Kizame wore one balck and one purple crystal bead bracelets on her left wrist, wore a white colour watch. She prepared breakfast and woke Mikan up at 6:30am, even though class starts at 7:45am. Yes, yes, she's an early waker, even if school starts at 8 or 9am, or even in the afternoon, she wil always wake up early, due to habit in elementary when she was raised by her Chinese family.

Uh oh... Now Mikan won't wake up yet... So what will Kizame do? Exactly! Kizame warned Mikan that she's gonna pour cold water/ice on her and she even said it out loud by her ears! But Mikan was still sleeping... Such a heavy-sleeper is she... Sigh.. There goes Kizame..

10..

9...

8..

7..

6..

5...

4...

3...

2..

1..

"Say good morning!" Kizame poured the bucket full of water plus ice onto Mikan who's still sleeping soundly, snuggling with a panda toy on the bed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikan shrieked, the panda got thrown to the far side of the room when Mikan woke up due to the freezing cold, shock and surprise.

"Ki... Za... Me..." Mikan began menacingly like last time when she fell asleep at the cafeteria and Natsume carried her to her bed, you know it, when Kizame pours cold water on her to wake her up for contract signing and all.

"Breakfast's on the table, quickly change and shower, it's 7:30am bye bye!" Kizame shouted as she threw her apron aside, grabbed her books and ran out of the dorm room, slamming the door by accident. All she said was true except for the 7:30 part. It's still one hour to go before that man...

Mikan, who believed her Dear who said it was 7:30am, gave a loud scream and quickly went to shower and do her morning routine fast forward including dying her hair and wearing the realized Kizame had a pair of lock and key earring missing. Assuming she wore it, Mikan opened one of the drawers of her own twin table and took out a pair of earrings exactly like Kizame's.

She wore the same kind of bracelets too. Since they are twins, they have most of the accessories same on purpose, Kizame always bought a second one for her. Mikan also chose a red guitar necklace like Kizame's, Kizame bought it for her after Mikan says she wants one like her white one.

Mikan wanted pink, but Kizame said no, because her bestfriend has that already. And Mikan didn't know where to buy those kind of accessories. Central Town didn't sold them. Kizame bought it from outside. Mikan quickly chugged down the breakfast, half boiled eggs and bread with a glass full of fresh milk, poured from the carton. And one more thing, Mikan did all that WITHOUT looking at the clock once, and hurried to the classroom.

Mikan estimated that she took half an hour so she would be late by 15 minutes... She actually hurried and took only 15 minutes! When she reached the classroom door, she opened and ran in, stopping at the teacher's desk and bowing.

"Sorry Teacher, I was late!" She said quickly and BAKA BAKA BAKA! Hotaru was there, together with Ruka and Natsume. They're early today... It's only 6am+ ...

"Owwie..." Mikan looked up to find no teacher, no one in class except Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume. "Hotaru! Eh? Why is there no one in class? No class today?" Mikan exclaimed, shocked.

BAKA BAKA BAKA! "Look at the time, idiot." Mikan looked at the class's clock and found out that... it was only 6:50am.

"What the fuck!" Mikan swore in disbelief. Her Dear Kizame woke her up _that _early and said that it was already 7:30am when it was not? Mikan cleched her fist in fury... _Kizame, you're so gonna get it when I see you... _She thought, with an evil and angry aura around her, making the trio surprised.

"A-Ano, Sakura-san... C-Calm down.." The aura disappeared and there comes a hug from Mikan to Hotaru, resulting in BAKA BAKA BAKA! _What's with the heavy moodswings..._ the trio thought, sweatdropping.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Kizame's.**

Kizame went jogging around the school, yes, the school. The whole school. Perimeter. The larger the school, less laps she needs to runs, more distance. This morning, she decided to run ten laps around the school, since she didn't knew how big the school was. In the past, she ran 20 laps around her elementary school field, strong stamina and speed.

Started jogging at 6:30am, Kizame ran 20 laps and it was about 7:15am. She hurried to the dorm room to wash up a bit and proceeded to the classroom.

* * *

**At the class**

Kizame opened the door and went in, putting on her emotionless facade. She saw her Dear Mikan sitting beside Natsume chatting happily. _Phew, I thought she would throw a tantrum on me making her wake up that early... But early is better than late. _Kizame thought, mentally shrugging her shoulders.

Kizame proceeded to sit beside Ruka.

"O-Ohayo, Ka.." Ruka greeted, hanging on the Ka, so Kizame interrupted.

"Kanoshitota. I know it's _easy_ to remember. Actually, Kizame will do." Kizame said sarcastically.

"Ah.. Ja, O-Ohayo, Kizame-san." -Ruka

"Yes yes, Ohayo gozaimasu, just Kizame thank you. Don't make me sound old with the _-san_ when I'm not." Ruka blushed, and Kizame rolled her eyes, focusing on Mikan, who hasn't noticed Kizame at all. _Too caught up in the one-sided conversation, I say. _Kizame sighed inwardly.

"Hey, Ruka, how long have Mikan been in here?"

"E-Eh? Ah... A-About half an hour I guess..."

"Oh.. Okay. Arigatou.."

"Iie.."

"Ah, one more question. Am I invisible?"

"E-Eh? No.."

"Okay, then why hasn't that idiot notice me?"

"Eh? Idiot? Who? Natsume?"

"No shit sherlocks. It's Mikan. Why would I even care about that black cat?"

"Eh? Oh.. Mikan.. Eh? Cat?" Ruka was puzzled by what Kizame said, referring to Natsume as black cat? _The only cat thing about Natsume is his codename KuroNeko... Eh? Oh! But how did she know?_

"Nothing." Kizame stood up and walked to Mikan.

"O-ha-yo, Dear."

"Ah, ohayo, Dea- Kizame!" Mikan stopped her one-sided conversation to Natsume's disappointment. He enjoys her company, not that he'll admit it. Mikan put her hands on hips and glared at Kizame.

"Yes, Dear? What's wrong?" Kizame asked, smirking inwardly.

"Don't give me that crap. Why. Did. You. Wake. Me. Up. That. Early. In. The. Morning?" The classroom's atmosphere tensed, as students looked at the twins.

"You need it? Habit."

"I. Don't. Need. It. At. All."

"Yes you do. You woke up earlier than today before, and you didn't even complain, now you complain?" Kizame was referring to the training, where Mikan wakes up earlier than 4am.

"That's waking up by my self. But, YOU. Poured. A. Bucket. Full. Of. Water. And. ICE. On. Me." Another death glare from Mikan to Kizame.

"That's the only way to wake you up, and not feel sleepy or do things half-asleep."

"But still, why cold water!"

"As I said, only cold water and ice works on you. NOTHING other than COLD ICE water will work." Kizame said coldly in a matter-of-fact tone. Mikan was totally... speechless. She _always_ loses in arguments with Kizame. The class laughed at the twins' arguments, thinking that _wow, cold ice water. Poor girl..._ .

* * *

**Time skip~ to.. lunch time. The group is at the special star table eating.**

_Kimi wo suki ni natte dore kurai tatsu no kana_

_Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana_

_Ichido mo koto-_

"Moshi-Moshi?" Kizame answered her phone.

_"Uh... Kan-sama, iie, I mean, Kan?" -Ren_

"..." -K

_"Er... I'm now at the gates of... Gakuen Alice..?" -Ren_

"Oh. Then come in. To the cafeteria." -K

_"Ah... But the guard won't let me in." -Ren_

"Are you alone?" -K

_"Ah, iie. Ran is also here." -Ren_

"Okay, I want to talk to her." -K

_"..." -Ren_

_"Moshi-Moshi, Kan?" -Ran_

"..." -K

_"Uh... Kan?" -Ran_

"Come in, to the cafeteria. If the guard won't let you in, do it, it's okay." -K, 'it' referring to Ran's teleportation alice.

_"Uh... Okay, then, we'll be there right away..." -Ran_

"Yes. Ja ne."

Kizame ended the call and whispered to Mikan that Ran and Ren will be coming. The rest wondered what's going on between the twins, but resumed eating lunch. In a matter of 5 minutes, Ran and Ren arrived at the cafeteria and approached them, attracting attention, since they aren't students here and people never saw them before.

Ran was wearing a loose fitting white necktie shirt with tight jeans, black and white Converses, white digital watch and a single earring. She has short black hair, like Kaito's or Mikuo's(Vocaloids). Basically, she looks like a boy. And behaves like one too, her voice is naturally deep, like a guy's too.

Ren was wearing a outfit like what (Vocaloids)Hatsune Mikuo wears, with silver chains hanging loosely around the pants, black and white checkered Converses, white digital watch, and a single earring like Ran. He has long black hair, tied in a ponytail like Gakupo's(Vocaloids). Basically, he looks like a girl, but he doesn't behave like a girl of course, his voice is just normal, (like Shiki Masachika's voice) together, Ran and Ren are twins. Again, Ran has Teleportation Alice while Ren has the Alice of Knowledge.

Girls swoon over Ran because she is a guy bishie to them, from her looks. Boys fawned over Ren because he is a beauty to them, from his looks. Which should actually be the opposite. Kizame and Mikan sighed at the sight of both of them.

Ran and Ren bowed towards Mikan and Kizame. The twins shook their heads in defeat. They had told them before, no formalities, yet here Ran and Ren goes, bowing.

"Such a great entrance." Kizame and Mikan said at the same time. They looked at each other. Ran and Ren laughed and chuckled lightly respectively.

"Sit down, sit down." Kizame and Mikan said at the same time again, and they looked at each other again. Ran and Ren were amused, even the group eating lunch, listening to them, twins are twins, speaking the same thing at the same time without agreeing to say it together first.

"It's been a long time since I saw you guys." Kizame and Mikan again, so the routine repeated once again.

"Uh huh, like one week is a long time." Ren commented.

"What are you? An immortal with lots of free time? And one day passes by is one month or year?" Ran continued sarcastically.

"Not only us, you both are also similar." Kizame and Mikan again, the routine of looking at each other and the group amused repeated.

"See, see? You two are the ultimate twins alike." Ran said. Coincidentally, Ren also said the same thing at the same time. So, now, Ran and Ren exchanged looks, so did Kizame and Mikan.

Ran and Ren's exchange of looks were raising a brow, while Kizame and Mikan communicated telepathically and decided to say something together.

"See? We told you that both of you are also similar." Kizame and Mikan chorused intentionally, smirking in victory. Ran and Ren sighed in defeat and shrugged their shoulders. Kizame and Mikan saw their actions and sighed dramatically.

"Okay, where's the... er... things?" -K&M unison. Ran walked over to Mikan and handed her a manila envelope, with a few files, while Ren stepped up to Kizame and handed her a box... of files.

"Hey! Prejudice! Why do I get much more!" Kizame pointed out and whined lightly.

"That's because you handle more than her. Don't you complain, you said it yourself that you wanted it." Ren reminded. Kizame's mouth became an 'o'.

"Okay..." she remembered. "Now, sit down, both of you, and have lunch." Kizame ordered Ran and Ren. So yup, they sat down and have lunch. Natsume went jealous that Mikan was talking and sitting and sharing lunch with another guy. Aha! If only he knew that Ran wasn't a guy but a girl.

* * *

Meanwhile... At the Sakura tree...

"Hey, Rei! When are those two gonna come! It's been already what? 15minutes?" Tsubasa complained, standing up, kicking the grass. Said person shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the tree.

"They said all of us must be here today during lunch time. To talk, says Kizame." Persona replied.

"Are you sure onee-chan-s are going to come?" Youichi asked, sitting on the grass, his back against the tree, in the shade.

"I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe no." -P

"What? What if they forgot about this? If I'm not wrong, they do have short-termed, long-termed, middle termed memory as they claimed themselves!" -T

"Now that you mentioned it... They are quite forgetful..." -P

"Let's go to the cafeteria to see if onee-chan-s are there." -Y

"Good idea, no use waiting here. Come on, Youichi." -T. Persona shrugged and walked ahead. Tsubasa motioned Youichi to climb on his back and they walked behind Persona.

The cafeteria's doors opened and in came Persona. The students saw him and tensed up, especially the Kuro Neko, Natsume. Persona walked towards the special star table, making everyone more tensed. Kizame and Mikan, together with Ran and Ren, noticed his presence, but still kept on discussing about work in a volume that no one can hear except them.

* * *

Matter of moments after Persona arrived, Tsubasawith Youichi on his back, walked in huffing and puffing, that is for Tsubasa. Youichi was enjoying it. Apparently, Tsubasa needs some workout nowadays. They walked towards the special star table too, as that is where their sisters are.

" *Ahem* *Ahem* " Persona cleared his throat to get the attention of the two pair of twins still discussing and ignoring him on purpose. The atmosphere tensed more.

"Hey! What's with the heavy and tensed atmosphere!" Tsubasa commented. No one replied. _That guy is in for sure, dense. Persona is here, of course the atmosphere is tensed. _the students thought. Koko, who read their minds, agreed silently and pitied Tsubasa.

"Oh hey there! What are you four doing?" Tsubasa walked up to the two pair of twins, placed Youichi down, and tapped on Mikan's shoulders. Mikan knew it was Tsubasa but still ignored him on purpose.

_Tap._

_Tap. _No reaction.

_Poke._

_Poke. _Mikan getting irritated as Ran, Ren and Kizame can notice.

_Squeeze. _Mikan's eyes twitched.

_Hit. _Mikan smiled evilly.

_Uh oh... Happy death anniversary, Tsubasa. _Ran, Ren and Kizame thought, letting their guard off momentarily. Koko happened to read their minds and began to wonder why is it death anniversary for the guy.

_Shake. _Mikan raised her fist and punched Tsubasa. _**Hard**_. Means _really _hard.

BAM! Tsubasa ends up smashing against the nearest wall.

"Ouch!" Tsubasa slumped against the wall and got up, stumbling over to the special star table, but distance away from Mikan. This time, Tsubasa decided to tap Kizame on the shoulders.

"Go to the infirmary I suggest." Kizame said before Tsubasa could tap her on the shoulder. She didn't even need to turn around to know he was going to tap her.

"Next time, just call out to her. Doing _that, _will only cause you to end up like just now _or worse._" Kizame warned lightly.

"There'll be no next time.. Ouch, that seriously hurts, evil girl." Tsubasa muttered.

"Huh, what was that?" Mikan cupped her ear, asking, though she already heard the evil girl part.

"..." Tsubasa said nothing, because he knew that Mikan heard him perfectly.

"I thought some one said to something at somewhere..." Persona said, smirking at Tsubasa ending up hit. That was exactly why he stopped there and let Tsubasa to call Mikan. Knowing Tsubasa that he will choose to tap Mikan rather than Kizame, because Kizame will hurt you if you touch her even though she knew who you were perfectly, while Mikan will just either ignore or answer, she won't bite/hurt you.

"Who?" Mikan inquired. That word made Persona stare at Mikan in disbelief and sweatdropped. Not only Persona, but also Tsubasa and Youichi. Persona's stare made people think that he's glaring, which was not, just that he has an emotionless expression and the mask he was wearing covered much of his face.

"Nee-chan..." Youichi went forward to hug Mikan.

"Y-Youichi?" Mikan hugged back.

"Hey, such a touching and loving moment, I feel left out, ya' know?" Kizame commented sarcastically. The siblings, together with Ran and Ren, all rolled their eyes. Kizame loves sarcasm too much. Youichi and Mikan stopped hugging. Youichi went to Kizame and hugged her.

"Hey, where's the 'nee-chan' ? Prejudice!" Kizame whined, making everyone in the cafeteria think, _Youichi never calls anyone else onee-chan, this time he calls one 'onee-chan', it's okay, but he never call girls who ask him to call them 'onee-chan', onee-chan. Instead, he says hag/slut/bitch._ Everyone pitied Kizame that is going to receive those words though she's not.

"Nee-chan." Youichi mumbled. Everyone was.. okay, shocked.

"Childish." Persona commented, making Kizame glare at him. Add Mikan, Ran and Ren glaring at him too. They're on Kizame's side of course.

"The pot calling the kettle black." Kizame retorted. "I wonder who was the one who _whined_ just yesterd-fmayhf" Persona covered Kizame's mouth. She was going to say yesterday when PErsona covered her mouth and the 'day' came out muffled, explaining the fmayhf.

"Shut it." Persona glared at Kizame.

_'Great attempt at ruining my reputation.' -P communicating via telepathy._

_'Yeah yeah, ya' so right, like hell you have one. Bleh :P.' -K, sticking her tongue out at Persona mentally._

_'Hey! That's no way to treat your brother!' Persona whined._

_'Yes it is.' Mikan piped in but not seconds after she did, hearing Persona whine..._

Kizame and Mikan both turned to a side and puked, because Persona just _whined, _though mentally, it's purely unsuitable for him, making the two puke. Since the siblings can communicate via telepathy, Youichi and Tsubasa, the other two who also heard Persona _whining, _bent their backs, patting their chests, puking too. Everyone went shocked and surprised yet disgusted at the sight.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong?" Ruka asked nervously. Hotaru went to tend to Mikan. Anna to Kizame. Nonoko to Tsubasa, Natsume to Youichi, since Youichi's like a younger brother to him.

"What's wrong?" Persona was surprised why his siblings are puking all of a sudden and he wasn't...

_What's wrong? _Ran and Ren asked via telepathy to Mikan and Kizame. The girl mistook for a guy and the guy mistook for a girl, which was Ran and Ren, were given the telepathy stone by Kizame and Mikan, so they can communicate easily...

"Not -pants- what's wrong, it's -pants- what's with that -pants- stupid whining -pukes at the mention of it again- that doesn't suit and -pants- makes us puke!" Tsubasa, Youichi, Mikan and Kizame, the siblings, excluding Persona, chorused between pants, still puking at the mention/thought of it. Ran and Ren mused silently, imagining Rei whining, which they couldn't.

"..." Persona didn't say anything. He didn't want to ruin his reputation.

_'What's wrong with me whining?' Persona _whined _again, _he sent via telepathy to the four of them.

"Everything's wrong with you whining!" The four chorused and puked again, suffering, not bothering to talk via telepathy.

_'But, can't I whine!' Persona complained via telepathy _whining_ yet again. _

"SHUT IT! YOUR MAKING US MORE SICK!" The four exclaimed, scaring everyone in the cafeteria including the group, even Natsume and Hotaru.

"Nobody knows who they're talking to, except the possibility of Persona, but Persona whining is completely impossible, why to them? But.. doesn't suit.. they said.. and makes them puke... could it really be Persona?" Koko voiced out loud his thoughts. Everyone stared at him, pitying him, worrying what the Persona will do to him.

"Shut it, mind-reader. It's impossible." Persona glared at Koko.

"_You _shut it. Why are you here in the first place?" Kizame raised a brow. Everyone worried for her, being against Persona is a definite no-no.

"_You _shut it. You're the reason why I'm here in the first place." Persona replied. Kizame shot him a questioning look.

"Actually... He's right. You're the reason." Tsubasa said, after calming down from puking, avoiding the Persona whining thoughts at all costs.

"Nii-chan's right. Nee-chan, you're the reason." Even Youichi agreed, after calming down, like Tsubasa, avoiding the thoughts.

"And what did I do?" -K

_'You said meet at the Sakura tree you forgetful idiot.' -P communicating via telepathy. _

Kizame glared at Persona. "Yes, I forgot. Now, we can go. Yes, no? Dear, let's go." Kizame held out her hand for Mikan to take. Together, they exited the cafeteria. With Persona, Tsubasa and Youichi following suit. Leaving _everyone _flabbergasted.

At the Sakura tree,

"It's all _your _fault that we had to go there." -P

"No. You know you can call me through phone and telepathy, idiot." -K

"Stupid Rei." -M

"Hey, hey, we're not here to argue right?" -T

"Nee-chan and nii-chan, don't argue." -Y

"Shut it, Youichi." -P&K&M. The said trio glared at each other. Maybe not, it's the said people, M&K glared at P and vice versa.

Then, the talk started. About what happened, why, how when they found out they got siblings, whatsoever.

* * *

_**This is a major time skip. That talk took place during lunch time, on 14/12/10, end of year. Lessons go on like usual, the morning is like usual with Mikan waking up due to cold water and ice, lunch at the cafeteria, sometimes missions, where they had no choice but to make Natsume unconscious and give him fake memories about the missions about AAO. The days pass to weeks. **_

_**And on a certain day, 31/12/10. Kizame has some weird plans for Mikan's birthday on 1st January. The group, Yuu, Koko, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Tsubasa, Youichi, Kizame and Natsume. **_

_**Where's Persona you say? He's in a corner concealing his presence, listening to them, giving opinions via telepathy to Tsubasa, Youichi and KIzame. **_

_**He can't appear there with them since it would 'ruin' his reputation.**_

_**All of them discussed that, tomorrow, Mikan's birthday, Anna and Nonoko will be buying ingredients to make a birthday cake with Howalons for Mikan at Central Town, then they will go and bake. **_

_**For Yuu, Koko, Ruka and Natsume, they will be helping with set-ups in one of Hotaru's inventions, the Party room, a room that is large as a ballroom, and has many functions, with soundproof walls, they are going to use it, decorate it, and celebrate Mikan's birthday there, with Hotaru observing and ordering them of course, duh.**_

_**For Tsubasa and Youichi, they will be revealing the secret that Kizume is Mikan and the Special Ability class wants to hold a birthday party for their kouhai, Misaki took the lead, everyone helps with the set-ups, including Tsubasa and Youichi, who was worked to death by Misaki, ordering them to carrry stuffs most of the times.**_

_**For Kizame, she decided to sing two songs. One is Kimi no Birthday by Kanae Ito. Kimi no Birthday, because it's Mikan birthday. The other song she chose, is Gemini by Kagamine Rin and Len, though she likes the Gemini 47people chorus better. Because the song's starting sounds like Merry Christmas, and Christmas just passed not long ago. On the thought of that, she decided to call Hotaru and tell her to make the birthday party into a belated Merry christmas party and a birthday party. Meanwhile, she tries to get a present for Mikan.**_

_**For Persona, the big brother that makes his siblings puke by whining, accompanies Kizame to travel around, looking for a present to give Mikan. Specifying 'travel around', it's not just going to Central Town or whatever. Kizame chose, to go to Singapore, the country she was raised in by her Chinese family, to look for gifts, instead of Japan, to make it a memorable gift, since Mikan has not been to Singapore before.**_

* * *

Kizame walked streets and shops, found a lot of things she likes, but nothing yet she thinks will be memorable. Persona, who was supposedly getting bored and tired, gawked, yes, he gawked, at his surroundings. He can't understand a single thing people say, except for bits of english he heard them saying. _It's a language spoken here, Chinese. Mixed with a bit of English and Singlish, the language of this country, a lot of people speak like that, including me, but not if I'm speaking Japanese though.. _Persona recalled what Kizame had told him. He was surprised yet glada that Kizame knew the place and language.

"Uh hah! Why don't we buy her a pet?" Kizame suggested, pointing at a brown fur poodle, that looks exactly like a toy dog and you would totally be shocked when it is actually an alive dog, from the window of a pet shop. Persona looked at the poodle. He can't help but sigh..

"You want that dog for yourself, right? Sigh..." He commented. Kizame pouted.

"So what if I want? I always wanted to have a dog..." Kizame trailed off... She remembered her Alice pet, Daven, and Mikan's Alice pet, Deareven, suddenly, at the mention of dogs. She felt guilty, that she and Mikan had actually neglected them, now she think of it.

"Rei, I don't think we need a pet anymore.." Kizame commented sadly. She love her pet more than the poodle, they have feelings and a special bond, so does Mikan, Kizame believed.

"Why? It's not like you can't afford it." -P

"It's isn't that.. We already have a pet.." -K

"We? Pet?" -P

"Mikan and I, her Alice pet and mine. And please, I think we need to go to a clothes shop. I should have thought of it earlier. Your dressing looks weird and does not fit in here, not like in the Academy, and also take off your mask, we're not in Japan anymore. This is a different society/culture, wear more... normal clothes." Kizame said sarcastically, pulling Persona to a corner where no one can see them and teleported.

Turns out that Kizame teleported to Jurong Point. She went in a store that sells unisex clothes. Kizame chose a plain white T-shirt and a grey shirt vest, a pair of dark blue jeans for Persona to wear. And.. he did. Kizame then paid for the clothes, moving to the top floor, near a supermarket, she walked up to a stall that sells accessories of all sorts and clothes.

Earrings, bangles, bracelets, necklaces, you name it. She chose two silver chains and bought it for Persona to wear/hang at the waist of the jeans to make it more.. nice.

Kizame spotted two pair of similar earrings. One that she likes, and is sure that Mikan would like. It's like.. a star with a circle encircling it, and 'chains' dangling down. One pair is silver and another is gold. She decided to buy it to give to Mikan, depending on which colour Mikan chooses.

The shopkeeper saw her buying the earrings and told her that they have a complete set of those earrings and Kizame asked her(shopkeeper) to show her(Kizame), while Persona just stood leaning against a pillar, with girls swooning/gawking at him/his handsome-ness. (A/N : Yea, yea, his handsome-ness. Let's jsut say Persona's a bishie without that mask.)

In the end, Kizame ends up buying one set of silver earrings as described earlier with matching necklace, bracelet, hair accessory, clothes and shoes, and also another set of gold earrings like the silver earrings, just different colour, with matching necklace, bracelet, hair accessory, clothes and shoes.

Then she bought three, silver gold mixed together, single earring, for Persona, Tsubasa and Youichi, no matter if they wear it or not. Persona just took one from her and put it on immediately. Wow, such a caring big brother. Kizame smiled at his actions. Then, they, or Kizame took Persona and teleported to somewhere he does not know where, a house, inside a home. Kizame introduced it as her home where her Chinese family raised her.

Nobody was at home. Kizame went inside a room and opened the closet. She took out a pair of short shorts made of jeans' material, and a plain whirt shirt with another shirt/vest over it. She ushered Persona out of the room and closed the door, changing into the clothes. Kizame finished and closed the closet and opened the door. She flopped down on her once bed.

_It's still the same. They never changed anything. _Kizame thought. She decided to make a meal that could last long without spoiling as to let her Chinese family know that she came here to visit that day, and for them to taste her cooking that they praised lots before she went away.

Persona sat on a chair in the kitchen, hands propping his chin, watching Kizame cook. Kizame wasn't his real sister, neither was she Mikan's twin at all. Fate just made them to be connected, Mikan and Kizame just decided to treat them as her siblings and twin.

Persona knew that Kizame knows the fact perfectly, but what she does not know, is that Persona... ... ... ... love her. Not in the brother-sister love. Persona saw Kizame as Kizame, a female, and he loves her. Though he wonders, if his love will be returned. He knows that Kizame don't know.

Kizame finished cooking after what seemed like an hour and they hurried back to Japan, to Alice Academy with the things they bought and checked the set-ups in Hotaru's invention.

* * *

"Hey, guys! How's the set-ups? Anyone seen Mikan? Today's a Saturday, maybe not. She must still be sleeping, seeing that she often wakes up at evening on Saturdays. Sigh.." Kizame said out loud, making everyone sweatdrop at what she said. She seems to be talking to herself, yet not.

Soon, soon, soon. Kizame went to check on Mikan and saw her hugging her pillow on her bed, sniffing and sobbing. Kizame sweatdropped, wondering what happened.

"Mikan! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" -K

"K-Ki-Kizame! I couldn't find anyone I know anywhere! I thought all of you disappeared! I was so sad.. then I cried.. And nobody remembered at all..." Mikan cried, muttering the last sentence softly, running to hug Kizame.

"Relax. Chill. Be happy. Now, choose which one you want. Tell me, silver or gold, which you choose?" Kizame asked, referring to Mikan's birthday present, but of course, Mikan does not know.

"Why?" -M

"Just choose." -K

"Why?" -M

"Just choose." -K

"I asked why!" -M

"I said choose!" -K

"Why?" -M

"Choose!" -K

"Why!" -M

"Argh, just choose between silver and gold! No asking why!" -K

"No." -M

"Why?" -K

"No" -M

"Why?" -K

"I said no!" -M

"I asked why!" -K

"Why do you want me to choose?" -M

"Nothing! Just choose between silver or gold! Please." -K

"No. Why must I?" -M

"Just choose!" -K

"No! I said NO! Why must I cho-"

"Hey, girls. Arguing on such a fine day?" a voice, no, make that two voices, popped out from nowhere. The twins recognized the voices... belongs to...

"Ran!" -M

"Ren!" -K

"Ran! Kizame bullied me!" Mikan went crying after Ran, hugging her.

"Ren! Mikan lied! That wasn't bullying at all! I was just asking something!" Kizame went complaining after Ren, hugging him, huffing her cheeks and pouting. Ran and Ren hugged them back, sighing and blushing respectively.

"Ran! I was just asking her to choose silver or gold! Is that bullying you say?" Kizame turned to face Mikan and Ran's direction and now it became Ren hugging Kizame from behind, Kizame holding on to Ren's hands.

"Oh, then Mikan, you're at fault here. Hurry up and apologize and answer... eh? Mikan, you said... Kizame?" -Ran.

"Eh? Uh... No, I meant Kan. You.. heard wrongly." -M

"I heard you say Kizame too, Mikan." -Ren.

"Uh.. You heard it wrongly, both of you. She said Kan." -K

"No way... You both are hiding something!" Ran accused. Kizame and Mikan exchanged looks.

"Okay okay, I did say Kizame." -M

"And Kizame is me." -K

"Kan is just a name in the company." -M

"My real name is Kizame." -K

"Happy?" -M&K. Ran shrugged her shoulders, together with Ren raising a brow in question, only a slight pink left on his face from still hugging Kizame, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Mikan! Say silver or gold?" -K

"Silver." -M

"Okay, now, get dress up, I'm taking you to somewhere..." Kizame walked to the twin tables and took a silver colour wrapped box and gave it to Mikan.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Mikan Sakura. You are officially 14 years old. Now, here is my birthday present to you. Go and wear it, I'll help you with the makeup and all. There's a party waiting for you, the guest of honour." Kizame gave a mocking salute and ushered Mikan to the bathroom.

"Today's Mikan's birthday... Kizame, your birthday is also today right? Since both of you are twins." Ran said, rather, stated.

"Today's Mikan's birthday. Mine's on 9th October." Kizame commented sadly.

"Eh? But.. both of you are twins.." Ran was shocked, Ren was shocked too.

"Okay, here's the truth. We are not real twins. Neither am I related to Mikan's brothers and all. Fate just made us to be connected, I... I actually just decided to treat them as my siblings and twin. We are not blood related. So... my birthday isn't the same as Mikan. It's on 9th October, but do keep this a secret though, few knows, in fact only Mikan, her brothers and the both of you, Death and Revenge, not forgetting Yuka, Izumi and Kazu, knows..." Kizame stated in a matter of factly tone.

"Don't be sad, Kan. I mean, Kizame. At least you have them, you're glad right? And let's celebrate your birthday together! My birthday is coincidentally on 9th October too!" Ren tried changing the atmosphere.

"Thank you, Ran and Ren. Really, Ren? Then let's do." Kizame smiled a soft real smile. Mikan came out from the bathroom just then, wearing the silver earrings, white chiffon dress, white two inch heels and

the matching silver, same star encircled by a circle, necklace and bracelet, turning out to be beautiful, cherrful, an angel. Kizame covered Mikan's eyes. Ran teleported them to Hotaru's invention, the Party room, of course, Ran and Ren were invited.

Kizame removed her hands and Mikan gasped in surprise. A surprise party! And there they go, the birthday cake appears! While they were enjoying the birthday cake... Kizame went up to a stage and music played. She sang two songs, one dedicated to Mikan and the second one to everyone.

First song - **Kimi no Birthday - **by Kanae Ito(aka Hinamori Amu from Shugo Chara)

saikou no PUREZENTO kimi ni kokoro kara okuritai  
kyou no hi o dare yori mo matte itanda

onnaji hoshi ni umarete onnaji toki o sugoshite  
KISEKI teki ni deaeta no oogesa janai yo  
kono tsugi mo zutto saki mo mata minna de oiwai shiyou  
Happy Birthday

dore kurai tatta darou kimi to tomodachi ni natte kara  
uso mitai kimi o shiranai atashi ga ita koto

puitto soppo KENKA shite ijihacchattemo kekkyoku  
waraidashite nakanaori yappa suki damon  
moshi kimi ga hekonda toki wa kimi no ii toko ikura demo  
itte ageru

onnaji hoshi ni umarete onnaji toki o sugoshite  
KISEKI teki ni deaeta no kanshashite iru yo  
kono tsugi mo zutto saki mo mata zettai oiwai shiyou  
Happy Birthday

Everyone clapped and shouted. Some whistled. Mikan shouted thanks I love you! Making Natsume jealous of Kizame.

"Dedicated to everyone! Here's Gemini!"

Second song - **Gemini **-Vocaloid Kagamine Rin and Len ( I suggest you listen to the 47people chorus Gemini. It sounds better. xD I love this song lots. Trying to sing it lol.)

Hanarete itemo sou sa bokura wa  
Amakakeru seiza no ura omote  
Sazameku hiru mo setsunai yoru mo  
Sora wo koe hikare au jemini sa

Futo me ga sameta gozen niji  
Totemo kowai yume wo mitan da  
Hitori furueru konna toki  
Dare ka dare ka tasukete yo

(Kono sora ga ochita you na kanashimi mo)  
Mune no oku kara kikoete kuru  
(Tokashite yuku atatakana rizumu sa)  
Kienai you ni dakishimete

Michi ni mayotte fuan na toki wa  
Me wo toji te kodou wo kanjite  
Kajikamu asa mo kidarui gogo mo  
Kono oto de futari wa tsunagatte

Furikaeru to jibun hitori  
Konna tooi toko ni kitan da  
Yoru no shijima ni kesare sou  
Dare ka dare ka kotaete yo

Kono umi ga sake tayou na kanashimi mo)  
Itsumo dokoka de kikoete ita  
(Nijinde iku natsukashii rizumu sa)  
Kienai you ni uketomete

Nee nakanai de sabishii toki wa  
Boku no koe ni mimi wo sumashite  
Ame ga futte mo yoru ga akete mo  
Kimi to boku to de mawaru chikyuu sa

Michi ni mayotte fuan na toki wa  
Me wo toji te kodou wo kanjite  
Kajikamu asa mo kidarui gogo mo  
Kono oto de futari wa tsunagatte

Mayoikon da sono tori wa  
Kanawanu koi ni mune wo kogashita  
Futashika na ashita tada ikiruno mo  
Sasayaka na chikara mo kieru hodo  
Koko ni kite hane wo yasumete  
Soshite kizutsuita kokoro iyashite  
Nakiyandara utaou ai no uta  
Utae nakatta itsuka no ai no uta

Nee nakanai de sabishii toki wa  
Boku no koe ni mimi wo sumashite  
Ame ga futte mo yoru ga akete mo  
Kimi to boku to de mawaru chikyuu sa

Hanarete itemo sou sa bokura wa  
Amakakeru seiza no uraomote  
Sazameku hiru mo setsunai yoru mo  
Sora wo koe hikare au jemini sa

Hikare au jemini sa

Hikare au jemini sa

"End of song and performance! Arigatou ne! I love you too, Mikan!" Kizame said using the microphone. Making Ren jealous of Mikan...

And after that comes dancing! Everyone is enjoying themselves. Mikan dancing with Natsume, Anna with Koko, Nonoko with Yuu, Hotaru with Ruka, Tsubasa with Misaki, Youichi with Aoi, Natsume's sister, whom Youichi invited on his own, his crush, Ran with a random guy called Akira, Kizame with Ren. And the party night goes like that, New Year's party, belated merry christmas, and... Happy birthday to Mikan. NO one asked Kizame about her birthday, which she was glad for too.

* * *

_**Author's note : **__Waii~ Okay, that's end of the chapter 10. It's pretty long I know, to me. In fact, I think this is the longest chapter I've written, with the major time skips too. 7thousand words wow I'm surprised my self lol. I just want to celebrate Mikan's birthday on 1/1 in reality too. So.. PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you liked it! I hadn't got much inspirations nowadays.. Sigh. Once again, *puppy dog eyes* Please review. Ps, I barely finished this, I didn't elaborate much. But you know, now, that they're aren't really related, and Persona loves Kizame.. _

_And basically this is finished in a rush. Bye bye! Oyasuminasai! By the way, read my gender bender fic 'What?' and my oneshots, 'A Single Tear' and 'You entered my life'. Once again and again, read it! And review! Uh. . . I'm nagging people to review... Never mind. Oyasuminasai. I guess 'What?' will be updated tomorrow or something, the chapter 4. And people, give me some inspirations on what to write for the next chapter of 'Twins' this story... _

Or else, I think I'm just gonna end it with chapter 11, being : They celebrated birthday and midterms whatever, then major time skip, years later, they lived happily ever after, bye bye, ya' know. Sigh... Just kidding... But I'm serious, I might really end it like that next chapter if I don't have any more inspirations or suggestions.


	11. A SideStory

_**Disclaimer**_ : Sadly, I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does. And mind you, though the characters are from GA, their appearances are different, well, actually, only Mikan's appearances is different from how she is in GA. And some characters in the story are created by my self, okay?

* * *

Sigh. School... Started already. And therefore I have lesser time to.. er... uh... erm... ah... eh... write/update my fanfictions. So... erm... Please forgive me, onegai. Gomenasai.

* * *

**Chapter 11

* * *

**

**Recappie~ No recaps sorry, sigh. :3

* * *

**

**Okay, wait. I changed my mind... I don't have any inspirations/things to write after Mikan's birthday, nor do I have anything interesting to write for the characters. So... This, shall **_**NOT **_**be Chapter 11. This will be... a side story I guess. I don't know... Random I guess. I really have no idea what to write for chapter 11. I am now seriously thinking of ending it by... typing the usual morning routine, Mikan got together with Natsume, then the others also, except Kizame, Kaname and Persona, and Ren. Ran got together with the random guy she danced with in the previous chapter, ya' know? Please review. Give me ideas, if possible.

* * *

**

**SIDE STORY ONE**

"La~ La~ La~" A young brunette sang along skipping to the beat happily. Summer break, Mikan was estastic when there's no class, exams/tests. She went for walks daily, and goes to Central Town for Howalons at least once a day.

Mikan skipped along, humming a tune... She saw a fountain, no scratch that, she saw a huge fountain at a corner with a lot of Sakura trees surrounding it. The wind blew slightly, and pink Sakura petals fell down, swaying with the wind. It made the ground a carpet of pink.

Mikan sat by the fountain and looked at her reflection from the water. The reflection got a happy expression, but lonliness was evident in the eyes. Mikan is feeling lonely, that she would have to admit. Because no one was there with her. Everyone, every single person in the academy was busy doing their own things, some managing their company, like Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. OThers, shopping, studying, doing homework, after school club activities. Teachers were busy in the facility too.

_Everyone has something to do... All, everyone... Except for me... _Mikan thought sadly. Even her brothers had something to do. Persona was away on a mission, Tsubasa was with Misaki, dating/working part-time at a shop. Youichi was helping Anna and Nonoko with their cooking and potions as guinea pig. Mikan ;aughed at the thought of what reactions/effects those two's experiments will have on Youichi...

Then somethine popped into her mind by sudden. _Where is Kizame! She doesn't have anything to do, does she? But I never saw her... Is she busy... _Mikan pondered and decided to go and find Kizame.

* * *

Mikan ran all over the place to find Kizame.

First stop. Garden. No sight of Kizame.

Second stop. Cafeteria. No sight of Kizame.

Third stop. Field. No sight of Kizame.

Fourth stop. Basketball Court. No sight of Kizame.

Fifth stop. Hall. No sight of Kizame.

Sixth stop. Swimming pool. No sight of Kizame.

Seventh stop. Forest. No sight of Kizame.

Eighth stop. Class. No sight of Kizame.

Ninth stop. Toilet. No sight of Kizame.

Tenth stop. Room. No sight of Kizame.

* * *

Mikan panted like hell. She ran all over the academy and still couldn't find Kizame. _WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS KIZAME! _She shouted frustratedly in her head.

_OI! That hurts! CAN YOU DON'T BE SHOUTING? I'm gonna be DEAF, my ears are bleeding. _Mikan heard telepathically and felt the person who said that rolled his/her eyes.

_WHO ARE YOU? _Mikan asked via telepathy.

_Well.. I'm not gonna answer that obvious question, baka. _The person replied, rolling his/her eyes again.

_Hotaru? _Mikan guessed.

_Your fucking head, Hotaru. The hell I am. _The person cursed a very very colourful vocabulary, mostly what Mikan didn't understood, but knew that it's part of the colourful vocabulary.(A/N : Means vulgarities! xD Ps, sorry for typing curses here.. I'm not that peaceful, some one argued with me about few hours ago, and I feel like killing that person, send that person to mental hospital. I rather I myself die right now without feeling any pain, ya know? I always think that. LOL, but I'm not emo, okay? =.= Never mind, back on with sidestory. MAybe this should be a one shot from this. Okay, not.)

_Then who the hell are you? _Mikan was getting irritated.

_Hell, I'm your great-grandfather's dear great grandmother's dear grandmother's dear great grand aunt's dear sister's son's dear cousin's dear son's dear daughter's great great great great grandfather. _The person snorted, rolling his/her eyes again. Note the sarcasm.

_Ha ha, like I believe you. But seriously, are you? _Mikan rolled her eyes but had a curious expression.

_... _The person didn't say anything but sweatdropped and fell anime style. Well, guess who's that person? It's Kizame of course. Silly Mikan.

* * *

_I'm Natsume, Polka. _Kizame decided to play around with Mikan a bit, laughing hard but trying but to let Mikan hear it when Mikan says..

_OH! NATSUME! Why did you say your my great grandfather's dear grandmother's dear.. dear... I mean.. Natsume! Not that again! I HAVE a name you know! _Mikan puffed her cheeks.

_No shit Sherlocks. Mikan, Polka Dots. My beloved, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend? Do you love me too? Will you marry me, Mikan? _Kizame asked, teasing Mikan, but of course, said person does not know she's being teased.

_W-W-What! N-Na-Natsume! A-Are you s-serious? _Mikan gaped, blushing billions shades of red.

_Yes, I am. Will you marry me, Mikan? I really love you. _Kizame asked again, trying hard not to laugh.

_N-Na-Natsume! I-I I love you too! Y-Yes! I-I will m-marry y-you! _Mikan stuttered, blushing thousands, millions, billions, zillions shades of red. (A/N : Okay, I'm totally exaggerating. But who knows, Mikan's always blushing deep shades of red, so when Natsume says 'I love you' and 'Will you marry me?' Definitely she would, no scratch that, she could die on the spot without any regrets, lol, just kidding.. that's too.. far-fetched)

_OH! THANK YOU SO MUCH MIKAN! YOU JUST MADE MY DAY! _Kizame exclaimed fakely, not that Mikan knows it.

_Hehe... _ Mikan blushed more.

_You know, I was just kidding. I'm not Natsume. I'm Kizame. God, my dear Mikan twin, can't you recognize my voice? Oh I happen to be doing fandubs using a low pitch voice, gomenasai. And that was a trick, you know? _Kizame smirked.

* * *

The connection 'cut off' and Mikan walked to the Sakura tree that Natsume and her _owned _or shared. _Their _Sakura tree. Mikan.. placed her hands on the tree trunk, sat down, leaning against it, and fell asleep, with a real, bright, content, happy smile. Though it was a trick, she still felt happy, at least her twin knows how to make her happy.

On the other hand, Kizame was actually in her soundproof, hidden studio room in the dorm room. Kizame was singing and recording, doing fandubs and posting them on Youtube. But then when she heard Mikan's shout, that connected her to Mikan, she decided to take a rest and tease Mikan. Kizame recorded the whole conversation they had using a special tool made by said person(Kizame) using Invention Alice(like Hotaru's) that can record down conversations via telepathy.

Kizame uploaded it to Youtube and her blog plus Facebook, still laughing hard when she thinks of it and Mikan's reaction.

* * *

_**Author's note : **__Waii~ Okay, that's... side story, end of a side story.. By the way, read my gender bender fic 'What?' and my oneshots, 'A Single Tear' and 'You entered my life'. The side story is anyhow formed.. so if it's not good, then I'm only gonna say 'too bad'. _


	12. Leaving, The End

_**Disclaimer**_ : Sadly, I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does. And mind you, though the characters are from GA, their appearances are different, well, actually, only Mikan's appearances is different from how she is in GA. And some characters in the story are created by my self, okay?

* * *

Okay, school started a few weeks already. So I'm not gonna update often/daily. Maybe once per week, I said, maybe, okay? Hmmm.. I've actually ran out of ideas for this 'Twins' fan fiction, so.. I'm gonna finish it as soon as possible, and work on others, like 'What?', my gender bender story. Here's a surprise : I'm working on a GA vampire story currently, that, I have a lot of ideas, still. But it's not published yet. Hope to type many chapters before publishing, so that people don't need to wait that long, I guess... Well, enjoy this chapter then.

* * *

**Chapter 10 **Remember, they are 13 years old in this story! Well, except for Mikan, who's 14, the birthday last chapter celebrated, Youichi's 8 I guess? I'm not sure. Then Tsubasa, Misaki, all those senpai(s) are about 16 or 17. Persona's... er... 21 I guess... Then their parents are... never mind, just put the teenagers' ages. Well, enjoy then. This is a short one... Sorry for not updating soon! I was busy!

* * *

**Recappie~**

_**Normal POV**_

Kizame walked to the twin tables and took a silver colour wrapped box and gave it to Mikan.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Mikan Sakura. You are officially 14 years old. Now, here is my birthday present to you. Go and wear it, I'll help you with the makeup and all. There's a party waiting for you, the guest of honour." Kizame gave a mocking salute and ushered Mikan to the bathroom.

"Today's Mikan's birthday... Kizame, your birthday is also today right? Since both of you are twins." Ran said, rather, stated.

"Today's Mikan's birthday. Mine's on 9th October." Kizame commented sadly.

"Eh? But.. both of you are twins.." Ran was shocked, Ren was shocked too.

"Okay, here's the truth. We are not real twins. Neither am I related to Mikan's brothers and all. Fate just made us to be connected, I... I actually just decided to treat them as my siblings and twin. We are not blood related. So... my birthday isn't the same as Mikan. It's on 9th October, but do keep this a secret though, few knows, in fact only Mikan, her brothers and the both of you, Death and Revenge knows..." Kizame stated in a matter of factly tone.

"Don't be sad, Kan. I mean, Kizame. At least you have them, you're glad right? And let's celebrate your birthday together! My birthday is coincidentally on 9th October too!" Ren tried changing the atmosphere.

"Thank you, Ran and Ren. Really, Ren? Then let's do." Kizame smiled a soft real smile. Mika ncame out from the bathroom just then, wearing the silver earrings, white chiffon dress, white two inch heels and

the matching silver, same star encircled by a circle, necklace and bracelet, turning out to be beautiful, cherrful, an angel. Kizame covered Mikan's eyes. Ran teleported them to Hotaru's invention, the Party room, of course, Ran and Ren were invited.

Kizame removed her hands and Mikan gasped in surprise. A surprise party! And there they go, the birthday cake appears! And after that comes dancing! Everyone is enjoying themselves. Mikan dancing with Natsume, Anna with Koko, Nonoko with Yuu, Hotaru with Ruka, Tsubasa with Misaki, Youichi with Aoi, Natsume's sister, whom Youichi invited on his own, his crush, Ran with a random guy called Akira, Kizame with Ren. And the party night goes like that, New Year's party, belated merry christmas, and... Happy birthday to Mikan. No one asked Kizame about her birthday, which she was glad for too.

* * *

_**Normal POV, **_**months after Mikan's birthday. Major time skip once again, lol. If there's a time skip, I might have more to write, I guess. Okay, months after Mikan's birthday, the specific date is ... 5th of May... yea. A thursday... I checked the calendar xD**

"Yawwnnn... Kizame, you there?" Mikan asked, after yawning, while stretching. She just got up at 6:30am. Early habit influenced by Kizame, and she's scared of the cold ice water. Mikan got no reply, and so she went to the kitchen, no one was there, but breakfast was on the table.

"Mmmm... Scrambled egg, toasted sandwiches, bacon, hot dog, orange juice... Wow, I love you, Kizame!" Mikan exclaimed cheerfully to herself when she saw the food, as it's all her favourites for breakfast. Mikan then noticed a note under one of the plates when she started to tuck in her food.

* * *

The note wrote :

_Hey Mikan Dear,_

_I take it that you saw this note, unless you're stupid and cock-eye. _(A/N : Sorry for the word xD Means blind, cannot see properly in a way. .. yea, i guess so.) Mikan huffed her cheeks as what Kizame wrote first sentence.

_Well, I cooked some of your breakfast favourites. Couldn't cook all, since you have so many, because you're such a PIG. _'Argh... Ki-Za-Me...' Mikan thought angrily, as she continues to read on, while eating.

_Well, hope you love it, my Dear Mikan, also, little pig! Actually, I didn't really want to say this, but... I'm leaving. _Mikan was smiling happily until she read the leaving part. She was shocked and quickly read on.

_Yes, I'm leaving. I know that you might be shocked, so I'm informing you no matter what. You wouldn't see me for a while, but I'll always be with you. _Tears rolled down Mikan's face as she sobbed while reading.

_Well, if you want, you could still call me telepathically, I will still be working at the company. But, you wouldn't see me. I need to be away. I'm sorry. _'Why, Kizame? Why?' Mikan thought.

_Well, the best thing for you now, is to find Rei, Tsubasa and Youichi, if you want comfort. But I'll suggest you go to Natsume, your dear little fire-caster lover boy, Dear. _'Urgh, Kizame..' -M

_Hey Hey Yo Yo, don't cry girl. If you do cry, you'll definitely get it from me. Well, I'm ending this note now. _

_I hope that... we'll see each other again some day, if I decide. _

_P.S. Well, I made a present for you though. A momentum :D Be happy that I decided to make you one. It was tough man! I made you a ring :D Constructed out of stainless steel using my alices. I will love to make your Natsume Hyuuga/lover boy jealous :D So wear it on your left hand, ring finger! :D Well, the place where the ring is... you have to find it yourself :D I might have hidden it anywhere in the academy :D Sayonara!~_

_-Kizame Kanoshitota_

_Love you lots x3_

And that was the end of the note.

* * *

"Argh... Kizame... A momentum also you must hide... What if I'll never find it? Then you wouldn't be making Natsume jealous... And I wouldn't have anything of you left too..." Mikan muttered.

People that saw her in that state, would have claimed her to be crazy or abnormal. Mikan Sakura was crying and yet laughing, bitterly at the same time. Mikan Sakura is broken. Her twin left. Her brothers were sad. Especially Rei/Persona. Yuka, Izumi and Kazu does not know why Kizame left either, but they trust her to be safe and sound whatever she does. Ren and Ran did not see her also, but Kizame still did her work in the company, only invisibly.

Mikan became cold, but was saved by Natsume, her heart is lit by fire again. But the light and life in her eyes could never be found again.

Youichi was the same, so was Tsubasa, but they were saved by Aoi Hyuuga, Natsume's sister, and Misaki Harada, Tsubasa's girlfriend.

As for Persona/Rei, he became more cold and unfeeling to others than ever. No use in living, his love has left his life. But Yuka, his mother, advised him, to live for the hope of seeing Kizame again, and live for her.

And the story ends. Thanks to all who have read, review, favourite or alert this story and support it up to now. :D

As for the ring, Mikan found it on the dress that Kizame had gave her for her wore it on her left hand, ring finger as Kizame had joked in the letter. It didn't make Natsume jealous as planned. Instead, it made him thanked Kizame for leaving Mikan a momentum and not let her build walls up around herself. The light and life in Mikan's eyes rekindled once again, not much as before, but still, it's better than nothing.

* * *

_**Author's note : **__Waii~ Okay, that's end of the chapter 11. And... It signals the end of the fanfiction 'Twins'. I do have a sequel in mind though. But that will depend on how I manage my time to type :D I think I'll probably produce chapter 1 of the sequel next year. Yes, next year. NOT. Just kidding. Probably next month. March, I guess. I'm busy nowadays, with all my CCAs and programmes/homework. And one of my CCA ends at 6pm D: Well, though this is the end, do look forward to the sequel. And look out for it, together with another new story, which I have typed in my phone, not yet typed into document on my com though. Also, read my other fanfictions too!~ Sayonara!~_


End file.
